Segundas Intenções
by Isa Vanzeler
Summary: Jacob Black parece ter vendido sua alma ao aceitar uma tentadora aposta, mas quando ele conhece Nessie Cullen, a garota perfeita, com a vida perfeita , tudo parece atrai-lo a cometer o maior erro de sua vida.Quebrar as regras.
1. Sipnose

**Segundas Intenções**

**.  
**

.

**Titulo:** Segundas Intenções

**Autora:** Isadora Vanzeler

**Shipper:** Renesmee /Jacob

**Gênero:** Romance, Angst, drama.

**Censura:** M – maiores de 18 anos

**Sipnose:**

_Um jogo onde o orgulho é a única coisa que importa.E uma aposta pode leva-lo ao caminho da perdição._

_Jacob Black parece ter vendido sua alma ao aceitar uma tentadora aposta, mas quando ele conhece a garota perfeita, com a vida perfeita , tudo parece atrai-lo a cometer o maior erro de sua as regras._

_Mas os planos de Jacob Black podem tomar um rumo nunca explorado antes, onde o desejo e a sedução tornam-se seus maiores inimigos, e o amor pode pagá-lo de surpresa._

_As regras desse jogo são claras, ele deve tê-la em seus braços , arrancar qualquer vestígio de inocência que aja em seu com a reputação de Nessie Cullen._

**_"No jogo da sedução há uma única regra, nunca se apaixonar."_**

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

**N/A:** Oiii Minhas amoras lindas mais uma de minhas fics que eu irei postar aqui!! *pula*, esperoo que vocês gostem e principalmente deixem reviews, por que essa fic é bem diferente das outras é  Nessie/ Jake , e é a primeira com esse shipper que eu ão deixem bastante _reviews_.... E falando em reviews, essa sipnose foi só uma provinha para vocês da short fic com apenas cinco capitulos(que pena)! Bom se vocês gostarem e pedirem mais... eu posto o mais rapido possivel!_ Tudo depende de vocês!_

Love you guys,

Isa Vanzeler


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

"Sucker love is heaven sent you  
Pucker up our passion's spent  
My heart's a tart, your body's rent  
My body's broken yours is bent  
Carve your name into my arm  
Instead of stressed I lie here charmed  
'cause there's nothing else to do  
Every me and every you"

**(Every me and every you - Placebo)**

** .**

**[...]**

**.****  
**

Ela surgiu na minha vida como um raio de sol em um dia nublado, inesperado e completamente verdade ela era a imagem perfeita de uma garota perfeita, perfeita até demais para ser verdade, mas era.E então eu simplesmente , como alguém mergulha em uma piscina tão funda, que demora alguns minutos para retornar a superfície e recuperar o fôlego.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo pensei nela, mas tinha certeza de ter pensado agora fazia parte dos meus pensamentos mais freqü como se eu fosse uma rede de computadores, e ela o vírus que foi jogado naquele lugar para corromper todos os dados.

Era verdade ela era pior que qualquer droga, altamente viciante, totalmente perigosa e capaz de virar seu mudo de cabeça para baixo em questão de segundos.

Mas eu sabia que isso não passava de uma simples mentira criada por minha mente, ela era apenas sensível de mais para ver que o vírus, na verdade, era eu, que tinha apostado seu corpo e jogado com sua alma, corrompendo tudo que eu via pela frente; Era essa a merda da verdade.

Eu ainda não a conhecia quando aquele jogo doentio começou, eu não sabia quem ela era, não conhecia o gosto doce dos seus lábios .Eu havia apostado tudo,pela sua inocência e agora eu a tinha em minhas mãos, dando para mim qualquer vestígios dela, mas não era algo que eu poderia aceitar.

Seu bastardo do caralho , o que você pensou que ia acontecer? Que ela ia subir no seu carro, pular para o banco de trás e abrir as pernas, como todas as outras faziam?

Eu estava completamente havia seguido para um caminho sem volta e agora eu estava completamente perdido.

Eu senti alguma coisa vibrar no bolso da calça, e alcancei a celular o mais rápido que eu pude, notando nome na tela brilhante antes de atende-lo.

"Ela já foi fudida?" a voz maliciosa de Leah adentrou os meus tímpanos e eu rosnei em aversão.

"Por que você não vai para o inferno?" eu perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que me levantava da cama situada dentro do meu quarto escuro e espiava por uma brecha de cortina, na janela.

"Eu estou esperando você fazer a sua parte na aposta para cumprir a minha, querido." Eu pude sentir o sorriso delirante que ela soltou do outro lado da linha.

"Foda-se" eu sussurrei bem próximo ao aparelho.

"Só se for com você..." eu desliguei antes que ela conseguisse pronunciar alguma coisa a mais.

Eu fechei os olhos antes de arremessar o celular contra a parede, causando um som oco e alto, antes do mesmo cair no chão ainda com as luzes ligadas.

Aquela merda era para ser apenas uma aposta, onde tudo te leva ao caminho da perdição e a única regra é nunca se nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu quebrara a única regra que me fora havia me apaixonado por ela.

[...]

..

**.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.  
**

**N/A:**Um prólogo lindo pra vocês.

Olha, falando serio agora, eu to tão empolgada com essa short que vocês nem imaginam!Como eu disse, nunca tinha feito nenhuma fic Nessie/Jake, mas por incrivel que pareça agora que eu já comecei a escrever fiquei louca com ela.

Pronto meu ataque acabou, hehe, fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que recebi e COM toda certeza vou ficar ainda mais feliz com as outras que você vão mandar! POr favor mandem, é o pedido de uma autora completamente animada para continuar a escrever essa fic!

Bom, e eu receber uma quantidade BOA de reviews durante esses dias, eu postarei o primeir-e enorme- capilo no final de semana, mas só se eu receber reviws!

Kisses, e esperoo que vocês estejam de orelhas em pé, pra ler essa fic!

Love you guys,

Isa Vanzeler**  
**


	3. Chapter 1: I cannot explain

**Capítulo 1**

"I have a problem that I cannot explain  
I have no reasons why it should have been so plain,  
Have no questions but I sure have excuse  
I lack the reason why I should be so confused,

I know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,  
Around you."

**Roulette -System of a Down**

**.**

**.  
**

**Nessie POV**

**.  
**

Dei um suspiro de reprovação quando o carro de Billy Black virou na segunda entrada e finalmente entrou no caminho cercado de arvores, que nos levaria diretamente a sua casa.

Estava frio e a chuva fina caia do céu azincentado, e eu mantinha minha testa colada no vidro frio do carro enquanto percorríamos o caminho tortuoso e tão temido por mim.

Eu estava em Forks, e isso não me agradava nada.

Eu suspirei mais uma vez, formando um circulo embasado no vidro a minha frente, e então eu apenas fechei os olhos por um momento, tentando afastar os pequenos vislumbres de todas as lembranças daquela noite, enquanto elas começavam a pipocar por minha mente, me lembrando o motivo de tudo isso.

**Flashback**

"_Eu sinto muito, Ok." Foi a primeira coisa que eu disse a meu avô,Charlie Swan, quando ele parou o carro da policia em frente à casa de Ana Smith, que parecia estar totalmente bêbada e desesperada enquanto as outras pessoas nos olhavam assustados._

_As luzes do carro estavam ligadas, e isso era o que mais chamava a atenção, apesar do som da sirene estar perto demais para desesperar a todos. _

_Era sexta feira treze, e eu devia ter adivinhado o rumo que aquela noite tomaria, mas não adivinhei até que tudo estivesse uma desordem sem concerto._

_Eu estava na casa de Charlie á exatamente duas semanas,já que meus pais tinham saído de férias e só pretendiam voltar daqui a algum tempo. Então eu naturalmente não vi mal algum em aceitar o convite de Ana;Ela era uma das garotas mais populares da escola e o irmão dela havia metido na cabeça dele que era meu namorado, ele era bonito, então aceitei isso como um elogio._

_O relógio de cabeceira marcava meia noite em ponto,e esse era o horário marcado pra dar o estava em trabalho e eu simplesmente aproveitei sua ausência para 'escapar' de casa pela escada que alguém havia construído em minha varanda._

_Eu me lembro de ter sentido calor,a noite estava quente,e de estar vestindo uma camiseta branca e um jeans qualquer._

**_(...)_**

"_Ei, você demorou," Jenifer, uma das garotas, reclamou enquanto eu escapava para o bando de trás do carro dela, olhando a frente da minha casa e tentando arranjar uma desculpa para não ir._

"_Não é tão fácil fugir de casa" eu respondi olhando seus grandes olhos delineados de preto, pelo reflexo do retrovisor._

"_É claro que é, principalmente quando Daniel está esperando por você em uma festa." ela rebateu dando um sorriso largo e piscando para mim, enquanto eu me amaldiçoava por não ter dito nada que pudesse impedi-la de dar partida no carro_

**_(...)_**

_Tudo correu muito bem até eu aceitar um copo do ponche batizado e sentir minha cabeça latejar um pouco, aquele devia ter sido o primeiro aviso para cair fora enquanto Charlie não desse falta de mim, mas tudo ficou muito mais interessante quando Daniel me encontrou sentada na escada e me convidou para uma deveria saber que o final disso seria trágico._

_Em um segundo eu estava me divertindo e no outro o chão estava manchado de sangue e as minhas mãos combinavam perfeitamente com o vermelho vivido que as manchava também._

_Merda._

_As coisas pioraram bastante nos três minutos que se passaram, eu havia descido as escadas e encontrado Jenifer batendo papo com alguém._

"_Mas que merda" ela gritou fitando as minhas mãos. "Que diabos aconteceu com você?" ela completou analisando meu rosto e logo depois olhando para as escadas que a levariam para o segundo andar da casa._

_Aquela foi à deixa para alguém gritar alguma coisa e ela ficar desesperada o bastante para alcançar o celular e ligar para Charlie._

**_(...)_**

_E lá estava eu, sentada no banco do carona, olhando para o teto enquanto Charlie arrumava a bagunça que eu havia feito._

"_Você não tem vocação para cidade grande, querida, não tem mesmo." Ele resmungou ao se sentar ao me lado e girar a chave na engrenagem. "Sabe, ás vezes olho para você e vejo sua mãe, as duas não conseguem ficar longe de encrencas." _

_Eu podia sentir algo ruim no ar, e apenas abaixei minha cabeça e olhei para minhas mãos, que estavam em meu colo se contorcendo sem que eu percebesse._

_Eu estava suando frio e meus dedos estavam escorregadios, quando eu tentei puxar meu cinto de segurança._

_Então eu suspirei e comecei, "Isso não foi culpa minha." Sussurrei enquanto Charlie me lançava um olhar curioso, "Eu não pude..."_

_Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, me pedindo para parar e eu o fiz, esperando por suas palavras que vieram logo em seguida, "Eu liguei para seus pais." ele resmungou depois de ter olhado na minha direção,."Quando recebi o telefonema, de que você estava em perigo, eu liguei para eles."_

_Aquilo já era de se esperar, ele sempre fazia esse tipo de coisa, quando algo dava errado, ele ia lá e ligava para meus pais,e então eu era castigada._

"_O-o que?" Eu estourei. "Por- por que fez isso?" gritei olhando para o rosto calmo de Charlie enquanto ele estacionava em frente a nossa casa._

_Ele apenas suspirou e olhou para mim, como quem diz: - O que você queria que eu fizesse?_

_Eu segurei as lagrimas, tirei meu cinto e abri a porta do carro e logo depois a batendo com o maximo de força._

_..._

_Charlie havia contado tudo para meus pais. E eu sei que ninguém gostou de ouvir os detalhes sórdidos sobre o acontecido daquela noite, nem mesmo eu.Não havia o que discutir,e eu me lembro claramente de ter sido a ultima vez que falei com ele, pois no minuto seguinte eu estava correndo escada acima e não queria que ninguém falasse mesmo assim o telefone em cima da minha cabeceira tocou algumas vezes, e eu tive que suportar a voz chorosa de minha mãe, enquanto ela insistia que tudo aquilo era culpa dela._

_Eu apenas jurei de pés juntos que nada de mais havia acontecido e desliguei o telefone, sabendo que eu seria punida e não somente isso...Eles certamente me mandariam para um bom colégio interno na Europa._

_Mas tarde naquela mesma...madrugada eu fui avisada de que minhas malas deveriam estar arrumadas nas primeiras horas da manhã;_

_Eu estava esperando pelo pior, mas antes mesmo que eu perguntasse alguma coisa, Charlie me informou que eu estaria indo para Forks._

_Forks?Isso era pior do que ir para qualquer reformatório na sim era castigo._

_Charlie já havia morado em Forks, e insistia em dizer que era uma boa cidade apesar da temperatura e do tempo sempre fechado e sempre comentava sobre seu melhor amigo ter ganhado a sorte era o melhor amigo de Charlie, então ninguém discordou em me mandar para a casa dele._

_Esse era meu castigo, eu iria passar um bom tempo em Forks._

_**Fim do flashback.**_

"Esta se sentindo bem, querida?" A voz simpática de Billy fez com que as lembranças se dissipassem como fumaça, e eu o olhei rapidamente respondendo um suave "claro", claro que não, era o que eu pretendia dizer.

Ele sorriu carinhosamente e parou o caro em frente a uma casa realmente enorme, pintada de uma cor escura e com telhados antigos.

A casa tinha dois andares e parecia extremamente confortável por dentro a julgar pela aparência acolhedora que as janelas de madeira envelhecida passavam, com suas longas cortinas de cor pêssego em cada uma.

"Sei que isso não era sua vontade" ele começou, ao observar atentamente a expressão em minha face. "Mas parece isso pode ser bem melhor do que um reformatório em Paris, confie em mim."

Billy tinha essa coisa de sempre tentar deixar as pessoas confortáveis, mesmo que essa situação não seja nada confortável, então eu acenei com a cabeça e sorri para ele. "Tudo vai ficar bem." ele completou abrindo o porta malas e pegando as minhas três malas lá de dentro.

" Eu tenho certeza que sim." Eu sussurrei para mim mesma, antes de dar mais uma boa olhada na frente da casa... ou melhor, da mansão dos Black.

[...]

**Jacob POV**

**.  
**

Eu podia sentir cada osso do meu corpo latejar quando finalmente decidi que já era hora de me levantar da cama, o relógio marcava sete horas da noite e eu claramente havia dormido demais.

Minhas roupas estavam totalmente amassadas e cheirando a algum tipo de perfume feminino, quando eu as atirei em algum canto do quarto e entrei no banheiro.

O tempo estava frio, como sempre, e uma chuva incomoda insistia em cair sobre a cidade de Forks.Não havia muito do que reclamar já que essa cidade me proporcionara muitas coisas boas desde que me mudei para cá.

As coisas haviam mudado ha dois pai tinha se casado com uma viúva, Sue Clearwater, e de quebra havia conseguido mais dois enteados, Seth e Leah.

Deus sabe como eu fiquei louco no momento em que bati os olhos na minha nova irmã, a garota era fogosa, e totalmente foi quando nós todos nos mudamos para esta casa que eu percebi que ela era totalmente linda e completamente leviana.

Leah era do tipo de garota que você poderia ter por uma noite, e na manhã seguinte você estaria pedindo perdão de joelhos e se arrependendo até o ultimo fio de cabelo, ela era ruim, e isso já tinha nascido com ê podia sentir só de chegar perto.

Ela era uma tremenda vagabunda, e nossos pais simplesmente não conseguiam enxergar ao menos desconfiavam que Leah já havia transado com a metade dos caras de Forks.

Eu era o único que nunca tinha sequer, colocado ás mãos nela.

Eu sorri diante daquele pensamento, afinal ela não seria um grande mais fácil do que qualquer outra. O problema é que eu adorava um desafio,e com o fato dela nem chegar perto de mim, meu apetite só aumentava cada vez mais.

**(...)**

Eu sai do meu quarto e caminhei lentamente pelo corredor decorado com perfeição por uma das melhores decoradoras da Europa, isso foi um pedido de Sue...Foi quando eu passei pelo escritório de Billy e notei uma figura esguia, parada em frente a uma das janelas,espiando alguma coisa através das cortinas de seda que decoravam o lugar, e deixando-o escuro ao mesmo tempo.

"Então agora você arranjou um novo _hobby,_ além de foder." As palavras saíram sibiladas e Leah deu um pequeno pulo ao perceber que meu corpo estava completamente grudado a suas costa. "Virou uma fofoqueira."

"Dê o fora Jake." Ela sussurrou rapidamente antes de abrir uma brecha na cortina e continuar a espiar alguma coisa.

"Não antes que me diga o que esta olhando." respondi ao deixar um beijo quente em seu ombro nu.

Ela gostava de brincar, era fria o bastante para você desejar estar dentro de um casaco bem fechado, no entanto Leah sempre usava vestidos com as costas nuas e blusas decotadas, enquanto colocava aquele olhar perigoso e se punha a te fitar. Ela realmente gostava de provocar, tanto quanto eu gostaria de come-la.

"Vá colocar sua boca em um lugar mais proveitavel e me deixe em paz, idiota" Leah rosnou ao me empurrar com a mão direita, e me lançar um olhar furioso sobre o ombro.

Eu apenas sorri a me coloquei a seu lado, abrindo outra brecha na cortina e finalmente achando o que tanto chamava a atenção de Leah parada em frente a nossa casa enquanto meu pai, Billy, abria o porta malas e pegava três malas.

"Quem é a garota?" eu perguntei observando o jeito desconfortável que a desconhecida mexia suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos nervosamente.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Leah respondeu com escárnio antes de se virar para mim e sorrir maliciosamente. "Billy não lhe contou que ela passaria um tempo aqui?"

"Não." Eu respondi lentamente, enquanto meus olhos percorriam a face da garota lá em baixo. "Eu não tenho passado muito tempo em casa." Completei, me lembrando de não ter passados as ultimas cinco noites em casa.

"Parece que ela foi mandada para cá contra a vontade." Leah olhou em meus olhos e depois desviou, olhando novamente para nossa convidada. "Um cara tentou se _aproveitar_ dela. Pobrezinha.E então ela quase o não é interessante?" seus lábios pareciam tentadores e tão perto... "Está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?" Leah resmungou dando um soco no meu ombro.

"A garota com o nome estranho quase matou um cara, eu já ouvi." Eu protestei passando a mão pelo lugar onde ela havia acertado o soco.

"Ela ainda é virgem." Havia segundas intenções nas palavras de Leah, e eu sorri com isso. "Olhe para o rosto inocente dela, tão tentador.Não?"

Pela primeira vez eu realmente olhei para o rosto da tinha os olhos castanhos, um marrom próximo á cor de uma barra de chocolate ao cabelos eram da mesma cor dos olhos e caiam em ondas por seus ombros e costas. Realmente bonita para se chamar.. Renesmee.

"Como sabe que ela é virgem?" eu perguntei sem tirar os olhos da garota, que agora observada toda fachada da casa.

"Eu soube que ela jurou de pés juntos a Charlie, ou ele teria matado o desgraçado." Lá fora, meu pai falava alguma coisa a garota e ela deu um pequeno sorriso, tentando ser simpática e então, os dois deram alguns passos rumo a entrada da casa, saindo de nossas vistas. "Eu daria qualquer coisa para saber o que realmente aconteceu."

Leah se mexeu e largou o pedaço de cortina que estava segurando antes de olhar para mim.

Sim, havia alguma coisa sendo tramada dentro de sua cabeça e não era que vinha dela era bom.

"Minha mãe e Billy, mandaram que a tratássemos bem,ela é uma boa garota." Ela sussurrou dando um passo em minha direção. "Eu não gosto dessa ideia... não gosto de garotas boas." Leah deu mais um passo em minha direção, e eu larguei o pedaço de cortina que estava em minha mão, deixando o escritório completamente escuro.

As mãos da minha 'irmã' exploraram meu peito, e eu a observei com uma expressão de desconfiança no rosto. "O que quer Leah?" perguntei, e ela simplesmente sorriu para mim.

"Não seria divertido saber a verdade?" ela sussurrou passando uma das mãos pelo decote em forma de V ."Nós poderíamos descobrir...você poderia descobrir, se ela é inocente ou...não." Sua voz saiu carregada de ódio e luxuria.

"E o que eu ganharia com isso?" perguntei cheio de interesse naquelas palavras. "Quero dizer. Eu nem conheço a garota, e não me interessa nem um pouco se ela foi estuprada ou não...".

"Ora, Jacob não seja estraga prazeres." Leah suspirou e sorriu para mim."Seria tão divertido brincar com pouco com os sentimentos da pobre menina."

"Não, não seria.E eu ainda não sei o que eu ganharia com isso." Eu respondi olhando para o rosto de Leah enquanto ela aumentava aquele sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

"Não sabe?" ela perguntou calmamente, "Eu deixo você me foder de todos os jeitos possíveis ...do jeito que você quiser, onde você quiser." Ela sussurrou com os lábios próximos demais aos meus.

Eu engoli com dificuldades e sussurrei de volta : "Parece tentador, mas eu poderia fazer isso agora se eu quisesse."

Leah rosnou de raiva e eu sorri para ela, antes de me virar e ir em direção a porta. Eu poderia come-la e ainda ter a tal da garota de sobremesa. Leah ás vezes não sabia jogar o mesmo jogo que eu, e isso era altamente divertido.

"Ei Jacob." Sua voz chegou até mim antes que eu saísse pela porta, e eu parei para dar uma olhada em sua expressão. "Sabe a virgenzinha que acabou de chegar? ... Eu divido que consegue come-la antes que ela tente te matar também." Leah sorriu com a própria piada e eu sorri também... um sabia que eu não resistia a um desafio.

"Está me desafiando?" Eu perguntei incrédulo.

"Oh, não... melhor ainda, eu estou apostando." Ela respondeu colocando as mãos na mesa do escritório e me dando uma visão privilegiada da curva de seus seios. "Eu aposto com você, que você não consegue transar com ela... conquista-la Jacob,deixa-la completamente apaixonada por você." Ela repetiu.

"Se eu ganhar..."

"Eu já lhe disse o que você ganha." Ela respondeu olhando em meus olhos.

"Não é o bastante." rebati, me virando e continuando meu caminho para fora do escritório.

"Esta certo." Ela gritou antes que eu saísse. "Se você ganhar, eu te dou meu diário"

Eu parei no mesmo momento.O diário de Leah?

Dá pra acreditar que apesar de ser a maior vagabunda, ela ainda mantinha um diário com todos os detalhes sórdidos escritos a mão?Pois é, ela tinha.E eu havia visto o bendito diário apenas uma vez.

Na ocasião Leah tinha esquecido o livro de capa dura em cima da cama e eu tive a oportunidade de ler um pedaço das preliminares que ela havia tido com Paul...Aquele bastardo.

"E se eu perder?" perguntei olhando diretamente em seus olhos, enquanto afastava aquelas lembranças de minha mente.

"Se você perder..." ela sussurrou parando para pensar. "Você terá que me dar seu  Rabbit 1986, e a sua moto.' Seus olhos brilharam forte, quando ela percebeu a expressão de indecisão que passava por meu era tudo que eu tinha e eu não poderia aposta-los como se não fossem nada".

O rosto de Leah estava começando a se iluminar, enquanto ela percebia que eu estava terrivelmente inclinado a não aceitar a aposta.

"Feito." Eu sibilei enquanto ela apenas piscava satisfeita consigo mesma.

**Nessie POV**

**.  
**

Eu observei atentamente o teto pintado de carmim do quarto de hospedes da casa dos Black,o meu quarto.

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de quanto tempo eu havia ficado ali, deitada na cama e olhando para o nada como se fosse uma retardada mental, eu nem sequer havia me dado conta das outras coisas que tinham acontecido, e só agora eu pensava claramente sobre o lugar onde eu realmente estava.

Sue Clearwater havia me recebido na porta de sua casa, com um sorriso acolhedor e uma bela xícara de chocolate quente.

"Seja bem vinda querida." Foi o que ela disse assim que eu adentrei a pelo pequeno corredor que desembocava dentro de uma sala perfeitamente alinhada. "Billy, leve as malas da menina para cima e feche essa porta, ela não esta acostumada com esse frio todo." Ela completou fazendo uma careta para o marido, que entrava logo atrás de mim, e logo retomando o sorriso de antes.

Eu apenas agradeci, sorri um pouco e aceitei a xícara de chocolate, antes de Sue se oferecer para me mostrar a casa e me levar para o quarto.

Falando serio, eu me lembro de ter visto uma cozinha com eletrodomésticos de ultima geração, e uma linda mesa com flores no centro, quando ela passou pela sala de não me lembro muito bem de ter conhecido os outros cômodos da casa, por que enquanto Sue falava comigo, sua voz parecia apenas um zumbido sem nexo tocado continuamente dentro da minha mente.

Nós estávamos subindo as escadas quando ela parou e sorriu diante de algumas fotos emolduradas que pendiam na parede. "Esse é Seth." Ela apontou para um garoto com feições indígenas, como as dela, que sorria explendorosamente na foto. "Eu gostaria que você o conhecesse." Sue acrescentou triste.

"Ele não mora aqui?" Eu perguntei evitando perguntar se o garoto já tinha morrido.

"Ele esta em uma escola... na Europa." Pobre coitado. "Muito agitado, sabe como é."

"É,eu sei..." respondi sorrindo verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez naquela noite. "Pode acreditar;"

Ela apenas sorriu um pouco e continuou a olhar as fotos a nossa frente, "Essa é Leah" dessa vez eu pude sentir o orgulho fluir junto com as palavras que saiam da boca de Sue, e ao observar a foto eu entendi que aquela deveria ser sua filha...preferida.

Ela tinha cabelos escuros, e as feições indígenas eram perfeitas assim como seu corpo, que certamente poderia pertencer a uma modelo.

"Ela é muito bonita." Eu sussurrei ao observar a foto mais de perto, "deve fazer sucesso com os garotos." Dessa vez eu sussurrei mais para mim do que para Sue, que pareceu escutar perfeitamente uma vez que seu sorriso desmoronou e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu não disse isso no intuito de ofende-la..."

"Está tudo bem querida, não é nada de mais," Sue rapidamente recolocou o sorriso no rosto e eu rapidamente fingi acreditar ela tinha problemas com a filha, não seria eu a julga-la. "Eu aposto que você vai adora-la, ela é uma boa garota." Ela completou sorrindo mais ainda.

Eu apenas afirmei e nós estávamos prestes a continuar nossa subida, quando Sue deu um pequeno pulo. "Oh,como pude esquecer," ela exclamou olhando para mim, "Este é Jacob, filho de Billy." Sue apontou para uma das fotos que eu nem sequer havia olhado, e eu por educação, fingi observar a fotografia com atenção.

Os olhos do rapaz na foto pareciam brilhar tanto quanto as estrelas do céu de Phoenix, e quando percebi estava sorrindo por reflexo, imitando-o.

Ele era realmente bonito, tinha o mesmo sorriso tranqüilizador de Billy, mas algo a mais o deixava totalmente acolhedor e quente... Com um enorme sorriso reluzente e um corpo ...realmente bonito.

"Ele é lindo." A voz de Sue me vez fechar o sorriso e acordar pro mundo real. "Mas é um problema, é de cara o mais complicado de se lidar." Ela adicionou quebrando o encanto.

(...)

Sue me levou para o quarto de hospedes e me mostrou cada quanto do cômodo, como se eu pudesse simplesmente me perder lá dentro.

Eu novamente agradeci por tudo, e ela saiu do quarto me avisando sobre o jantar, que certamente eu não comeria.E então eu simplesmente me joguei na cama e fiquei observando as tonalidades do teto até agora.

"Você deveria se envergonhar." Eu sussurrei para mim mesma, ao me lembrar que estava vestindo as mesmas roupas desde de ontem.

Acho que o meu estoque 'cara de pau' acabou e eu levantei lentamente olhando para a porta do banheiro, quando alguém deu três batidinhas na porta de madeira do meu quarto.

Eu suspirei alto e me levantei de uma vez, andando até a porta e abrindo-a rapidamente para fitar o rosto perfeito e jovial da mulher parada a minha frente.

"O-oi?" Eu disse, enquanto Leah sorria alegremente para mim.

"Eu sou Leah, e vim lhe dar as boas vindas." Ela anunciou oferecendo a mão direita em um apertei sua mão suavemente e seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda. "Será que eu posso entrar?"

"Hum...Claro." Eu disse rapidamente antes de observar seu rosto uma vez mais, ela continuava a sorrir, então eu sorri de volta e liberei a porta para que ela pudesse entrar.

Leah deu alguns passos, parecendo observar cada pedaço do quanto e se voltou para mim enquanto eu fechava a porta. "Não parece muito feliz de estar aqui, mas eu aposto que vamos nos divertir muito."

Eu apenas sorri com um leve aceno de cabeça. _Eu aposto que sim._

**Fim do capitulo.**

**.**

**.  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

**N/A:**Hello, amorinhas!Bom, eu realmente espero que vocês gostem do primeiro capitulo, por que eu simplesmente fiquei louca e satisfeita com o resultado! AUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHA

Serio, eu to amando escrever essa Nessie/Jacob, e fiquei extremamente viada ao ler todas as reviews que vocês me deixaram*pula feito doida e rodopia*. Continuando... Ta certo que esse Jake ta muito lerdinho e essa Nessie ta muito calminha e escondendo alguma coisa da gente,né?POis é a única que mostrou a cara de verdade foi a Leah, e a mulher não ta de brincadeira não.É serio, ela não é de brincadeira e esse primeiro cap foi só uma aguinha com açúcar pra vocês notarem que tem muitos segredos soltos ,e que as merdas vão começar a feder e eu to doida pra isso acontecer.. AUAUHUAHUAUHA

Posto o próximo capitulo com uma única condição... **MUITAS REVIEWS!** E só pra instigar ainda mais a curiosidade de vocês, eu deixo essas perguntinhas lindas que devem ser respondidas juntamente com as Reviews.

**1-Parece que Nessie está escondendo alguns fatos do que realmente aconteceu na festa. O que vocês acham que aconteceu?**

**2-Por que Leah parece ter tanta raiva de Nessie?**

**3-Sue parece ter demonstrado algum tipo de emoção quando Nessie falou de Leah.O que vocês acham que ela esconde?**

**4-Qual o motivo de Leah ter ido ao quarto de Nessie?**

**5-Como vocês acham de Jacob começará a colocar o plano em pratica?**

**RESPONDAM!**

Love you guys,

Isa Vanzeler.

Obs: Capitulo inteiramente dedicado a minha diva dos perdidos, Ingrid! Team Jake por você amorecoo!

AUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHAH


	4. Chapter 2 Acidentes

**CAPA DA FIC-** http://img716**(PONTO)**imageshack**(PONTO)**us/img716/9236/segundasintenes2cpia**(PONTO)**jpg

Obs**¹**: Substitua a apalavra** (PONTO)**, pelo sinal para ver a imagem.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start"

**Coldplay –The Scientist**

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

**Nessie POV  
**

As imagens ainda estavam frescas em minha mente, eu havia sonhado e acordado completamente envolta nas cobertas quentes que me cobriam quando eu adormeci na noite passada.

**3 horas da manhã, era o que o relógio marcava.**

Eu suspirei uma vez e reparei que minha respiração estava completamente ofegante, com meu peito subindo e descendo em velocidade máxima e tudo ão eu respirei mais uma vez, tentando capturar o máximo de ar puro que o meu pulmão conseguia agüentar.

Eu olhei pela janela naquele momento, estava escuro, realmente escuro.E para concretizar meus pensamentos, tudo parecia a copia exata do dia anterior, frio e exatamente assim que eu me sentia na primeira vez em que acordei naquela casa, fria e entediante.

Na noite passada eu tinha desarrumado as minhas malas e incrivelmente nada parecia ser adequado para ser usado aqui, então eu simplesmente bufei uma vez mais e me deixei cair de costas na cama ainda me lembro de ter observado cada detalhe do teto nas horas indetermináveis em que estive deitada desse mesmo jeito durante a noite, apenas observando o nada e pensando nas diversas coisas que passavam com fúria dentro da minha nem ao menos conseguia controlar o sentido dos meus pensamentos, e eles pulsavam dolorosamente como se quisessem me machucar a todo custo nos momentos em que eu fechava meus olhos.

E naquela noite quando eu finalmente consegui pegar no sono, os pesadelos vieram com força total, me tirando a tranqüilidade e me deixando nervosa e até mesmo temerosa.

"Você precisa esquecer isso, Ok!" Aquelas palavras tinham sentido, mas mesmo sendo eu a pessoa que eu falava, elas entravam por um ouvido e saiam contentes pelo outro, como se meu cérebro você incapacitado demais para entender aquele recado e apagar o arquivo dentro dele que guardava aquelas lembranç havia me machucado demais, e eu não poderia pensar nelas.Não agora.

Eu engoli com dificuldade assim que terminei de pensar em tudo aquilo, e percebi que minha garganta estava completamente seca, assim como meus lá alguma coisa sem sentido antes de me levantar da cama e passar a mão na testa – coberta por uma fina camada de suor – e caminhar até a porta do meu quarto.

**...**

O corredor estava escuro, e isso me fez lembrar de outro corredor pelo qual eu havia passado não tinha muito tempo, e isso me fez suspirar mais uma vez, e perceber que esse lance de suspirar já estava começando a virar um vicio "você precisa parar com isso, é serio, ta parecendo um tipo de aspirador de pó com defeito ou alguma coisa do gênero".

Deus, eu estava começando a ter problemas, talvez em conseqüência do "trauma" ou algo assim, afinal eu estava andando pelo corredor escuro de uma casa "desconhecida" falando comigo mesma e levantando os braços para fazer a mímica de quando eu falo algo entre definitivamente é alguma doença.

Eu estava bastante distraída falando comigo mesma, que realmente não percebi que não tinha descido as escadas e definitivamente não estava entrando na cozinha para pegar um copo de água, quando comecei a tatear as paredes do cômodo a minha frente tentando achar o interruptor...Que pelo que parece, eu decidi entrar pensando ser a cozinha.

E foi quando eu achei o desgraçado do interruptor, e o apertei gentilmente, quando alguma coisa dura e quente me atingiu.

Eu cambaleei para trás e prendi o pé esquerdo no carpete do chão do cômodo onde eu me encontrava.

"Wow." Uma voz masculina reclamou quando o meu corpo atingiu o chão, e eu senti pé latejar de dor, enquanto o estranho cambaleava de um lado para o outro.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes – me acostumando com a luz forte nos meus olhos – mas logo parei para observar o corpo sem cabeça parado bem na minha frente.

Eu balancei a cabeça pra ver se não era sonho, e olhei o corpo novamente, dessa vez dos pés a cabeça.

Deus.

Ele estava vestindo uma calça de pijamas preta, e definitivamente era um homem... Tinha metade do abdômen aparecendo...E, estava com uma blusa presa na cabeça, e com os braços pro alto tentando se livrar da mesma.

Eu poderia dizer que ele era bonito até chegar na parte da blusa presa na cabeça.

"Eu não sei quem está ai, mas seja você quem for... Pode me dar uma mãozinha?" Ele retrucou parecendo bravo, ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava me levantar e me manter em pé, com a certeza de que meu pé estava machucado.

Eu pulei de um pé só até chegar perto dele o bastante e toquei o começo da sua blusa, puxando-a para baixo.

"Ok, Leah acho que você pode me dar mais do que uma mãozinha."Ele disse com um tom sarcástico na voz, e eu puxei a barra da blusa com mais força, dessa vez fazendo sua cabeça passar pela gola e seus braços se acomodarem nas mangas. "Serio, eu não vejo o por que de você estar perambulando...".

Um par de olhos escuros e quentes, me fitaram com curiosidade e as palavras que ele pronunciava morreram lentamente entre seus lábios, quando ele finalmente percebeu que eu não era quem ele pensava ser.

Ele era realmente bonito, e aquela fotografia na parede da escada não fazia jus à beleza de Jacob Black.

O mesmo Jacob Black que Leah havia me avisado, e aquilo me vez suar um pouco e logo depois sentir minhas pernas tremerem por antecedê talvez.

Ele visivelmente tinha acabado de tomar banho, pois seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados e o cheiro amadeirado do shampoo preenchia o ar, e isso era pior ainda.

Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, me observando atentamente enquanto eu notava a cor de sua , eu gosto dessa cor a partir de não deveria estar pensando nisso, principalmente com um tarado olhando para mim.

"Ok, antes que eu te coloque para fora... quem diabos é você?" Ele retrucou em um tom extremamente serio, apertando mais os olhos de uma maneira ameaçadora.

"Renesmee Cullen".Eu disse cruzando os braços em desafio. "E você definitivamente não vai me colocar para fora dessa casa." Eu acrescentei quando ele se manteve serio e inabalável.

"Hum."Ele resmungou, levantando uma sobrancelha de um jeito provocante. "Então você é Renesmee." Aquilo não tinha sido uma pergunta e sim uma afirmativa, então com certeza ela já havia recebido a noticia de que eu habitaria a mesma casa que ele.

Ele parecia estar preste a soltar alguma piada sem graça quando eu cambaleei para trás, sentindo meu pé latejar e soltei um pequeno gemido de dor enquanto Jacob se apresava em segurar meu braço com sua mão esquerda, me dando apoio e me impedindo de cair novamente.

"Droga."Eu resmunguei ao perceber que não conseguia colocar o pé no chão e muito menos ficar em pé sem colocar o peso do meu corpo sobre ele.

"Eu acho que você se machucou." A face irônica havia ido embora, e a seria havia tomado lugar novamente, mas eu tentei me afastar.

"E eu tenho certeza..." Sussurrei mais para mim do que para ele. "E você pode me largar, eu consigo ficar em pé sozinha." Afirmei olhando para ele de um jeito afetado, medo na verdade. Eu estava com medo dele. Definitivamente estava;

"Claro, eu acabei de confirmar isso... você quase caiu no chão."Ele respondeu ainda serio, enquanto eu tentava me livrar dele e ficar em pé sozinha, coisa que eu já sabia que não funcionária;

"Olha, eu já sei tudo sobre você e..."

"Ahh, então é isso." Ele me interrompeu antes mesmo que eu conseguisse completar meu pensamento. "Você já sabe tudo sobre mim, e acha que eu vou me aproveitar do seu pé torcido e... Te pedir em casamento, quem sabe". Aquilo pareceu ofende-lo, e eu me senti um pouco mal por ter entrado no lugar errado e ter batido com ele, e ainda pior por ele não ter tentado nada contra mim.

"Eu tava pensando em alguma coisa menos formal." Eu sussurrei de maneira irônica,mas parei de falar ao olhar para seu rosto e ver que ele parecia confuso. "Isso foi uma piada." Eu expliquei antes de gemer novamente ao colocar o pé contra o ladrilho do banheiro.

"Ok, para de falar asneiras e me deixe ver seu pé." Jacob pediu, me empurrando para fora do banheiro, e logo depois para um quarto que possivelmente ficava na mesma direção do banheiro... e que provavelmente era o seu, já que era totalmente pintado em um azul escuro, e muito bem organizado.

"Você é medico?" eu perguntei ainda observando o quarto, que agora estava com as luzes acesas, enquanto Jacob me sentava em uma cadeira próxima a uma mesa com um computador em cima.

'_O que você está fazendo, ele é um maníaco... Deus, eu tenho que parar de falar sozinha'.- Eu pensei olhando fixamente para ele._

"Não, mas é melhor eu dar uma olhada...Eu não vou fazer nada, só vou ver se você torceu mesmo ou apenas machucou, fique calma." Ele pediu de maneira irônica.

Eu estava relutante em deixa-lo colocar a mão em meu pé, mas achei melhor considerar já que não queria que ninguém acordasse e fosse me salvar dos meus próprios 'apuros'.

Me sentei de maneira confortável, e ele se abaixou até ficar na mesma altura do que eu e colocar sua mão quente em meu pé machucado.

"Você é quente." Eu disse em voz alta, antes mesmo que pudesse me conter.

Os olhos de Jacob, que antes fitavam meu pé, se fixaram em meus olhos de uma maneira estranha e eu me aprecei a acrescentar um –"Não dá maneira que você está pensando...Quero dizer sua pele parece ser mais quente do que a minha."

Ele sorriu por um instante e abaixou os olhos, voltando a apalpar meu pé com cuidado, tanto cuidado que eu quase não sentia seu toque quente. Era como se ele estivesse com medo de me quebrar, como se eu fosse algo precioso e altamente quebrável em suas mãos;

"Ai" eu resmunguei quando ele apertou de leve o calombo roxo que se formava na base do meu tornozelo. "Isso dói." Acrescentei quando ele voltou sua atenção para mim.

"Eu acho melhor leva-la ao hospital." Jacob já havia se levantado e já estava procurando um casaco, quando eu falei alguma coisa.

"Eu não gosto muito de hospitais." Eu disse observando-º

" Eu também não gosto, mais isso aqui está ficando mais inchado a cada minuto."sua voz era seria, como antes, e eu me senti intimidada o bastante para tremer e pensar rapidamente em alguma coisa. " Não seria uma boa ideia esperar até que a dor aumente."

" Eu não quero ter que acordar Billy..."Eu resmunguei tentando arranjar uma desculpa para não ficar perto dele.

" Eu posso te levar." Ele disse calmamente, balançando as chaves de um carro para mim" Não precisa acordar ninguém."

"Ok." Eu concordei sem mais argumentos e com mais dores do que gostaria.

Eu senti o contato de sua pele quente quando ele ofereceu sua mão, para que eu pudesse me levantar;E logo depois quando ele passou meu braço direito por cima de seu ombro me apoiando o bastante para que eu pudesse andar sem dificuldades.

Eu me chutei mentalmente quando disse a ele que não poderia ir até o hospital vestida com uma blusa fina e uma calça de ioga, e rapidamente ele me arranjou um casaco groso que tinha o mesmo cheiro amadeirado que ele, e uma bota quente e confortável para que eu conseguisse sair no frio que fazia em Forks.

**...**

Foi no momento que ele abriu a porta da BMW – que antes estava parada dentro da garagem – e me colocou para dentro com o máximo de cuidado, que eu lembrei de algumas das palavras que eu havia escutado á algumas horas atrás.

.

**Flashback.**

Leah deu alguns passos, parecendo observar cada pedaço do quarto e se voltou para mim enquanto eu fechava a porta. "Não parece muito feliz de estar aqui, mas eu aposto que vamos nos divertir muito."

Eu apenas sorri com um leve aceno de cabeça. _Eu aposto que sim._

E apostava mesmo, por que eu não sei dizer o motivo ou muito menos explicar o por que Leah havia me passado uma impressão tão , ela era linda e estava sendo simpática comigo, não era isso que eu deveria querer? Deveria, claro, mas mesmo assim ao olhar dentro dos olhos escuros e delineados com uma cor quase igual ao seu tom de pele, eu podia jurar observar muito mais do que ela realmente queria um pressentimento, ou algo assim.

"E então, o que esta achando de _Forks_." Ela perguntou suavemente se sentando na beirada da minha cama, e deixando seu tom aumentar enquanto ela pronunciava o nome da cidadezinha,

"Fria." Eu respondi calmamente, ainda parada no mesmo lugar de antes. " Não posso dizer mais do que isso, ainda não tivesse a chance de conhece-la _inteiramente_."

"Não tem muito o que observar além disso."ela disse sorrindo, se mostrando simpática mais uma vez." Você deve me achar bastante intrometida, vindo aqui sem ser chamada ou algo assim...Mais minha mãe pediu que eu viesse ...Ela está preocupada com você." Sua palavras soavam calmas, mas logo depois tomaram um som assombroso, me deixando um pouco apreensiva.

"Co-comigo? Por que?" Eu perguntei, enquanto ela se levantava e vinha até mim,ficando frente a frente comigo.

"Você já deve ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre o meu querido irmãozinho... Jake." Ela fez uma careta ao dizer o nome.

"Nada muito preocupante." Eu respondi sorrindo nervosamente, enquanto observava seu rosto perfeito.

"Digamos que ele seja difícil de se controlar, e sabendo o que aconteceu em Phoenix, minha mãe achou melhor que eu lhe desse alguns conselhos." O nome da minha antiga cidade me fez engolir seco, e eu senti meu estomago dar uma cambalhota ao me lembrar das coisas que havia acontecido naquele lugar. "Ele pode tentar insinuar, ou mesmo se aproximar de um jeito...

"De que jeito?" Eu questionei antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar.

"De um jeito não muito apropriado, se me entende." Eu balancei a cabeça que sim, e ela continuou. " Nós temos tido alguns problemas com Jacob, bebidas, drogar e principalmente mulheres." Ela acrescentou em um tom serio. "Mamãe teve que despedir uma das empregadas, quando a pegou na cama não se controla, quer todas as mulheres que vê e não tem escrúpulos." Ela terminou lamentando.

"Eu-eu, não sei o que dizer." Eu sussurrei quando ela colocou a mão em meu ombro e me puxou para um abraço amigável. "Não quero que aconteça nada parecido ao que aconteceu antes, com você, ele é meu irmão, mas... tenha cuidado, Ok?

Eu afirmei positivamente mais uma vez e disse : "Ok." Antes de fechar os olhos, controlando meus ânimos e me mordendo para socar a cara dela por ela saber tantas coisas sobre mim, sem nem me conhecer.

"Eu vou deixa-la dormir, deve estar cansada." Sussurrou antes de deixar um beijo em minha bochecha e sair pela porta, sem dizer mais nada.

"Pobre Sue" eu pensei, afinal Leah com toda certeza não era nem um pouco normal, ao contrario parecia fria e calculista, mas mesmo assim tive que agradece-la mentalmente por ter me avisado sobre esse tal Jacob Black. "Certamente ele parecia a ovelha negra daquela família."

**Fim do Flashback.**

**.  
**

Eu olhei de relance para o banco do motorista, e observei o rosto calmo de Jacob enquanto ele dirigia tranqü não era nada parecido com um adolescente cheio de hormônios descontrolado, e eu tinha que admitir, ele não havia lançado nem um olhar para o meu corpo, não havia me olhado de forma sensual, e não havia indícios de que ele estivesse tentando me seduzir.

**...**

Não demorou muito para que avistássemos a fachada iluminada do único hospital que existia em Forks; Ele não era tão diferente dos hospitais que eu já tinha visitado, mas aqui tudo parecia estranho aos meus olhos... Tudo era realmente estranho.

"Eu vou te ajudar a descer." A voz grave de Jacob pareceu me acordar dos devaneios que preenchiam cada vez mais minha mente, e eu apenas concordei com aceno de cabeça, e esperei pacientemente que ele desligasse o carro, saísse de seu banco, desse a volta no carro e finalmente me ajudasse a sair do mesmo.

O vento frio não havia mudado em nada, e eu senti a diferença de ambiente quase que instantaneamente, quando o vento cortou meus cabelos e bateu forte contra meu rosto descoberto.

Jacob me ofereceu seu ombro, como da ultima vez, e eu o aceitei sem nem mesmo pestanejar;E assim nos entramos no hospital de Forks.

**...**

"Senhorita Cullen?" Um homem vestido com um jaleco branco me chamou após alguns segundos de espera.

Eu havia passado pela grande recepção, antes de vê-lo, e uma jovem mulher anotou algumas informações minhas, antes que Jacob lhe dizer que eu estava com ele.

Eu não entendi muito bem aquilo, mas também não fiz perguntas.A mesma mulher me encaminhou para o raio –x, e logo depois para o consultório de um médico.

"Sou eu." Eu respondi, já sentada em uma maca a sua espera.

"O que trás uma moça tão jovem e bonita ao hospital a está hora da madrugada?" O medico já idoso e aparência cansada me perguntou, com um gentil sorriso nos lábios.

"Ela caiu." Jacob que não havia saído do meu lado,respondeu antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar na pergunta, e responde-la sozinha.

"Eu posso falar sozinha." Resmunguei baixo, e somente para mim antes de repetir a mesma coisa que ele havia falado para o medico. "Eu cai, no banheiro... foi apenas um pequeno acidente, nada de mais."

" Bom, o nada demais vai precisar de uma imobilização e bastante descaso." O médico disse sorrindo da carranca que eu havia feito ao escutar a noticia. "Seu tornozelo está torcido e eu vou colocar gesso nele."

A culpa fora minha, e eu me chutava mentalmente o tempo todo por ter errado o caminho da cozinha e entrado justamente no banheiro em que Jacob se eu tivesse acertado o caminho, isso nunca tivesse acontecido – ou quem sabe eu teria caído das escadas e quebrado muito mais coisas. Isso me fez agradecer o fato de te-lo por perto para me nem parecia tão perigoso quando estava perguntando ao médico se havia algum remédio que eu pudesse tomar quando tivesse dor, ou mesmo pedindo uma receita para mostrar ao seu pai, que certamente ficaria preocupado comigo e meu infeliz tornozelo.

Muito ao contrario ele parecia atencioso e até mesmo doce ao me segurar pelo cotovelo, quando eu aceitei as muletas do medico e comecei a caminhar para fora do pareceu bondoso e educado ao abrir a porta do carro novamente para mim e me ajeitar no banco, guardando as muletas nos bancos de trás, e me perguntando se eu me sentia bem.

.

.

**...**

O som estava ligado e "The Scientist- Coldplay" tocava baixo, enquanto eu olhava pela janela, observando as arvores passarem como um enorme vulto verde pelo carro enquanto o céu dava seus primeiro sinais de que já estava prestes a amanhecer.

Meu pé esquerdo descansava dentro da bota de gesso, e eu entrelaçava os dedos nervosamente em meu colo, sem prestar muito a atenção nisso.

" Nervosa?" A voz dele me fez olha-lo ao mesmo tempo que me acordava dos meus pensamentos.

"Não." Eu dei uma resposta monossílaba.

"Você não gosta de mim, não é?" Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos, uma vez se quer, da estrada.

"Na verdade não" eu respondi calmamente, olhando diretamente para sua face bronzeada e observando sua reação, que foi uma careta.

"Por que não?" Era uma pergunta difícil, e definitivamente eu teria que responde-la de forma convincente. "Afinal, eu não fiz nada a você." Ele completou, me fazendo respirar fundo ao som da verdade que eu já havia levado em consideração.

"Eu ouvi coisas sobre você." Repondi de má vontade, antes de olhar de relance para seu rosto e ver mais uma careta de reprovação.

"Eu espera que você tivesse suas próprias opiniões." Ele sibilou, e eu senti uma pontada de arrependimento com o tom acusativo.

"Eu tenho."Sussurrei ofendida com o comentário.

"Não, não tem." Ele disse serio "Se alguém lhe disser que Shakespeare fora uma pessoa amarga e chato pra cacete, você iria acreditar?"Ele perguntou ao olhar para mim.

"Claro que não, eu nem o conheci." Eu respondi lentamente, sustentando seu olhar.

"Pois é, como pode me achar uma má pessoa se nem me conhece?" Seu argumento foi bom, e eu abaixei a cabeça ao ouvi-lo "Só por que alguém disse algo a meu respeito,não significa que seja verdade."

" Eu sei..."

"Eu aposto que foi Leah." Ele me interrompeu, dando um sonoro suspiro. " Não confie nela, aquela mulher é uma cobra." Eu tive que concordar.

" Foi ela." Eu assumi com vergonha.

" Não é por menos que Sue morre de vergonha dela." Ele sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para mim, mas logo viu a confusão em meu rosto e completou. "Eu não sou um anjo, mas ela é bem pior do que eu...Uma vez Billy teve que busca-la em uma festa, e ela estava completamente bêbada, gritando aos quatro ventos o que alguns caras tinham feito com ela. E confie em mim, não vai querer saber o que foi." Eu engoli seco ao ouvir aquelas coisa, e agora estava bastante clara a razão pelo descontentamento de Sua quando ela se referia a filha.

"Por que ela fez isso... quer dizer, por que falar aquelas coisas sobre você?" Eu ainda tinha duvidas, ainda desconfiava dele.

" Inveja." Ele disse simplesmente, cortando a conversa e olhando diretamente para a estrada a sua frente, sem nenhuma outra palavras.

Eu olhei para Jacob, ele balançava a cabeça lentamente.

"Me desculpe, ok?" Eu finalmente disse sem desviar os olhos dele, que prestava a atenção na estrada mais uma vez.

"Tudo bem, todo mundo tem o direito de tirar conclusões precipitadas, eu mesmo tirei algumas de você." Ele disse antes de abrir mais uma sorriso brilhante e eu perceber que aquele sorriso me fazia sentir algo bom dentro de mim.

"Ah,é mesmo?" Eu sorri também com aquilo "E o que acha de mim?"perguntei voltando minha atenção para ele.

"Você parece ser muito teimosa...altamente desastrada e realmente .da." Ele provocou dizendo minhas qualidades pausadamente e rindo da própria ironia no final.

"Ei, eu não sou mimada." Eu protestei aumentando a voz, enquanto notava que o carro estava virando no mesmo lugar, onde o carro de Billy havia virado, para entrar no caminho que nos levaria de volta a casa.

"É claro que é." Ele respondeu como se eu tivesse contado a maior mentira do mundo, me fazendo rir mais uma vez, enquanto ele estacionava o carro bem em frente a garagem da sua casa... ou_ nossa casa._

Jacob me ajudou a sair do carro,do mesmo jeito que tinha feito antes, e mesmo com nossa proximidade eu não senti qualquer aversão a ele, convencendo-me de que as vezes as aparências – e as palavras – nos enganam.

"O que diabos aconteceu." Eu derrubei a muleta que estava em minha mão direita, quando escutei a voz exaltada de Billy Black, que havia saído pela porta da frente como um furacão, e agora nos vinha em direção a Jacob e eu tomado por algum tipo de ira, que eu realmente não sabia de onde surgira.

"Ela..." Jacob começou a explicar, mas foi interrompido por um rosnado enérgico de seu pai, enquanto eu me abaixava lentamente para pegar a muleta de ferro que eu havia derrubado.

"Eu mal coloquei Renesmee dentro da nossa casa e você..." Billy ronou apontando para Jacob, com o tom de voz acusatório. "Você a leva pra sei lá onde e faz sei lá o que com ela...Meu deus eu deveria te-lo mandado para outro lugar, não pode ao menos se controlar."

Eu estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, ainda digerindo as palavras que Billy havia lançado contra Jacob, enquanto o mesmo permanecia com uma face indecifrável e completamente imóvel, aceitando as palavras do pai.

"Billy." Eu consegui dizer mais alto do que as coisas que ele estava começando a dizer, e ele rapidamente olhou para mim notando minha presença. "Ele não fez nada comigo." Eu disse em um tom calmo, me aproximando de Jacob, que não se mexeu nem um centímetro. "Isso foi tudo culpa minha...Eu-eu tropecei no corredor, es-estava escuro e eu sou tão machuquei meu pé vê (eu ergui o pé escondido pela bota de gesso lentamente), Jacob me levou ao hospital...Ele foi muito gentil realmente não queria incomodar e muito menos causar essa cena constrangedora." Billy parecia ter sido atingido por um caminhão,e lentamente se acalmava enquanto escutava minhas palavras calmas.

"Foi isso que aconteceu _papai_" A voz de Jacob era ríspida, e a ironia contida no _papai_, não passou despercebida nem por mim, nem por Billy.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para mim, e logo depois seguiu em passos rápidos em direção as escadas para a porta da frente, passando por seu pai sem uma palavra, e entrando pela porta sem muita delicadeza.

"Me desculpe Renesmee..."

" Ela me ajudou." Minha voz soou seria , e eu pude ver arrependimento dentro dos olhos de Billy. "Ele não to-tocou em mim do jeito que você esta pensando...Apenas me ajudou." Eu disse antes de seguir pelo mesmo caminho que Jacob.

**...**

Subir as escadas de muleta não fazia muito o meu estilo, principalmente quando você tem uma _quedinha_ por acidentes e pode rolar pelos degraus e quebrar o resto –intacto – do seu foi bem difícil, e eu devo admitir isso, eu não era tão boa assim com as muletas, mas assim que entrei em meu quarto me desafiei a tomar um banho sem estragar o gesso e sem ter que voltar pro hospital ainda incrível que pareça, eu consegui.

A água quente que caia por minhas costas devagar – enquanto eu apoiava o pé na porta do Box, completamente desajeitada.- me fez pensar um pouco mais sobre aquele único dia que eu havia passo em Forks.

Primeiro a hospitalidade, depois Leah e suas opiniões e logo em seguida Jacob Black derrubando qualquer conclusão que eu houvesse tirado dele.

Não pude não pensar em como ele havia sido gentil, e ao mesmo tempo tão calado e serio e engraçado. " Ok, respire um pouco." Eu ordenei mentalmente, sentindo a confusão se formando dentro da minha mente.

Era verdade,eu me sentia tão...segura estando perto dele, tão longe de todos as coisas que estavam sempre em minha cabeça.E era incrível o jeito que eu tentava decifra-lo, tentava saber o que ele estava pensando ou o que ele faria no próximo minuto e tentava me defender dele, quando na verdade ele nem sequer olhava direito para mim.

_Ele nem olhara direito para mim._

Eu acho que isso me fez simpatizar com Jacob Black, ou talvez desejar algo mais dele.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar o tipo de pensamento que definitivamente eu não poderia ter em momento algum, e sai do banheiro o mais rápido que pude, pegando uma toalha e me enxugando por inteiro antes de me enfiar em qualquer roupa e sair pela porta do quarto, mancando sem jeito e esquecendo minhas muletas em algum lugar do meu quarto.

Nada passou por minha cabeça enquanto eu andava de encontro á porta do quarto o qual eu estivesse dentro na madrugada passada, e cujo dono tinha salvado o meu querido pé, enquanto eu achava que ele era algum tipo de maníaco sexual.

Eu me senti corar ao dar a primeira batida na porta, mas ninguém me atendeu nos próximos quarenta segundos, então eu apenas bati mais uma vez antes de colocar minha mão na maçaneta e gira-la lentamente em um ato bastante _intromido._

Assim que a porta se abriu, eu entrei no quarto – agora iluminado – e a fechei lentamente atras de mim, antes de olhar todo o cômodo e achar Jacob deitado de bruços em sua cama, dormindo tranqüilamente...como um anjo.

Eu pensei em sair do quarto, mas minha curiosidade foi bem maior do que a razão, e eu apenas deu alguns passos pelo quarto, chegando perto de uma das suas, limpas e organizadas, um livro qualquer e folhei suas paginas achando uma pequena dedicatória, escrita em uma caligrafia fina e desenhada na ultima folha.

"_Eu estarei junto a ti, mesmo que você não possa me ver._

_Com todo amor, sua mãe."_

Eu me repreendi mentalmente por invadir seu espaço, e coloquei o livro no lugar, pegando um Cd dessa vez.

" Eu deveria coloca-la para fora." Sua voz me assustou profundamente, e eu dei um pulo antes de olhar para seu rosto, que exibia um sorriso divertido.

" Muito engraçado." Eu ironizei antes de sorrir também, e voltar minha atenção para o Cd.

" Você poderia ter me matado." Sussurrei balançando a cabeça.

"Não exagere." Ele disse antes de sorrir mais uma vez. " Eu estava dormindo até você quase destruir minha porta.

"Então por que não me atendeu?" questionei colocando o Cd no lugar e cruzando os braços.

"Eu queria ver o que você faria." A resposta me vez corar mais uma vez. "Você alem de mimada e fofoqueira."

"Idiota."Eu resmunguei tentando me manter seria, mas falhando logo em seguida. " Eu só vim pedir desculpas." Eu olhei em seus olhos, e logo desviei quando ele se ergueu para se sentar na casa, me observando atentamente.

"Pelo que?"

"Por ter tirado conclusões erradas, ter lhe tratado mal e ainda provocado aquela situação toda com Billy." Eu disse sem olhar para seu rosto, evitando ao maximo olhar em seus olhos.

"Não se preocupe com isso, foi assim, ele desconfia de tudo que eu faço." Jacob pareceu entristecer ao assumir aquilo. " Eu tenho que dizer, não sou um bom garoto, não do jeito que ele queria que eu fosse e isso o incomoda ê não tem culpa, isso acontece dês da morte da minha mãe." Então o mal comportamento derivava da morte de sua mãe, fazia eu perdesse a minha também ficaria perdida e confusa, poderia fazer coisas ruins...

Jacob se levantou ainda quieto e caminhou até mim, ficado ao meu lado e observando o livro que eu havia pegado. "me desculpe, Jacob." Eu disse rapidamente, mas ela apenas sorriu para mim e deu de ombros, demonstrando não se importar com o meu abuso.

" Me chame de Jake." Ele pediu sorrindo mais uma vez. " E falando em nomes, eu simplesmente detesto o seu." Ele acrescentou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu também, afinal quem coloca um nome tão complicado em uma filha." Eu resmunguei dando de ombros também.

"Sua mãe?" ele disse, e eu sorri. " Qual seu nome todo?" ele perguntou com certo interesse.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" eu respondi fixando meu olhar no seu, e observando enquanto ele parecia pensar.

" Eu não gosto de Renesmee, e nem Nessie." Eu deveria ficar extremamente chateada com aqueles comentários, mas eu apenas sorria com eles. " Eu vou te chamar de C., o que acha disso."

" C." Eu repeti mordendo o labio inferior, e sorrindo logo em seguida. "É eu gostei."

" Bom, C. agora que arranjamos um nome descente para você vamos a algum lugar." Ele disse indo em direção a porta.

"Ir-ir a algum lugar, o que quer dizer com isso?" eu gaguejei um pouco antes de completar minha pergunta.

"Vamos conhecer Foks." Ele esclareceu sorridente, enquanto seus olhos exibiam um brilho estranho e eu perdida o fôlego. " O que foi, não confia em mim baby?" Ele perguntou ironicamente, enquanto eu apenas observava.

Era uma pergunta difícil , dês do momento em que você não confia em ninguém a não ser você.E olhando nos olhos de Jake, vendo como eles brilhavam em antecipação eu quase cogitei responder um _'Claro que não confio, eu nem conheço você.'_ Mas mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia dizer, era como se eu simplesmente não pudesse dizer não a ão eu simplesmente balancei minha cabeça positivamente e sussurrei um pequeno

"Eu confio em você." E sorri , correspondendo o sorriso enorme que brotara em seus labios perfeitos.

_Eu realmente confiava._

**Fim do capitulo.**

**.**

**.  
**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**N/A: **_MA Oê, é eu sei que demorei um pouco para postar o segundo capitulo mais também ele ta muito bunitinho, né?

Primeiramente, OBRIGADO por todas as lindas reviews, eu to super viada com elas, obrigado mesmo.!

Segundo, gente não sei por que, mas cada vez que escrevo pra essa fic, vou ficando mais apaixonada por ela e pela estória que está se formando. ***momento emotiva** *

Sorry, me desculpem mesmo pelo atraso e esperoo que comentem e ADOREM esse capitulo, por que eu – como já está bem claro- amei!

Aiin gente, eu até to indo com a cara do Jake agora.. UAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH

Amoo vocês e continuem me apoiando.

AHH, quero agradecer especialmente a minha beta linda, que leu apoiou e adorou o cap assim como eu. Te amo beta linda ( Ingrid ), gente ela deve estar pulando agora...

Só pra não perder o costume,lá vão mais perguntinhas:

**1-Por que o Jake não fez "nada" enquanto estava perto da Nessie?**

**2-Gostaram do apelido dela? Baby C, o Jake também odeio o nome dela, assim como eu.**

**3-O que vocês esperam do próximo capitulo?**

**4-Querem dar alguma ideia? Escrevam nas reviews, ou calem-se para sempre.**

**5-Qual será o jogo do Jake, ou será que ela –agora- não está jogando jogo algum?**

...

...

**N/B:** OIA eu aqui,como você sabe Isa? Eu to rindo a toa aqui,adorei esse capitulo,você já sabe né?

Vamos lá,La vou eu falar,estamos num momento "ey,eu não mordo Jake,você que tem que morde",ta parei,é um momento em que o Jake tem que aprender a ser amigável com as pessoas,ele realmente não sabe fazer,ele tem sido meio fechado desde a morte da mãe!será como que ele vai enfrentar isso? Esse é o meu ponto de vista,é o de vocês?Reviews baby:*


	5. Chapter 3 You and me

**Capitulo 3**

**Verdade ou conseqüência.**

...

"Time can never mend  
The careless whisper of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find"

**Careless Whisper - Seether**

...

**Jacob POV**

O banheiro estava escuro, a água quente descia calmamente por minha pele, e eu pensava incansavelmente nas palavras que Billy havia dito mais cedo.

"Ela não é qualquer uma, então, não chegue perto dela."

Havia sido um aviso, e acho que escutei aquela mesma frase por pelo menos meia hora, então ela estava gravada em minha mente, me fazendo tremer por antecipação, afinal quando é proibido é muito mais gostoso.E nesse caso, definitivamente era gostoso.

Eu sorri diante daqueles pensamentos enquanto colocava minha cabeça bem em baixo da água, em uma tentativa um tanto ruim de lavar aqueles pensamentos que insistiam em me assombrar.

Eu deveria estar pensando em como encurralar Renesmee, e não em como meu pai não queria isso.

Eu desliguei o chuveiro, e lentamente me enxuguei com a toalha que havia deixado próximo ao box .Estava escuro, afinal eu era proibido de acordar qualquer pessoa com as minhas saídas de Billy ão, eu não podia acender qualquer luz que fosse dentro de casa...Não depois da meia noite.

Era realmente difícil vestir algumas roupas quando você não consegue ver nada.E esse era o meu caso, já que eu tinha conseguido vestir a calça do pijama, mas continuava entalado na blusa, que teimava em não passar pela minha cabeç quando eu vi a luz se acendendo e soltei um grunhido ao mesmo tempo, em protesto, quando senti alguma coisa bater bem no meio do meu peito, me deixando confuso e sem ar.

Logo em seguida escutei – o que devia ser a mesma coisa que me atingira – caindo no chão com um som baixo e oco.

diabo foi isso?

E eu ainda estava preso com a droga da blusa. Ok,lá vai, "Eu não sei quem está ai, mas seja você quem for... Pode me dar uma mãozinha?" Eu resmunguei sentindo meu rosto esquentar de raiva.

Não houve resposta, mas eu pude sentir pequenas mãos tentando puxar minha blusa para baixo.Mão pequenas e suaves, com toda certeza mãos de mulher.

"Ok, Leah acho que você pode me dar mais do que uma mãozinha."Eu sussurrei imaginando a cara que ela estaria fazendo nesse momento. "Serio, eu não vejo o por que de você estar perambulando..." As palavras cessaram rapidamente no mesmo momento em que fitei os olhos castanhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto em toda minha podia ser bonita de longe, mas de perto a visão melhorava, e muito.

Renesmee Cullen, o nome era um tanto estranho, mas ela era completamente olhos estavam fixos em mim, e ela estava completamente assustada...curiosa, como se eu fosse ataca-la ou alguma coisa perceber um pequeno tremor percorrer seu estava com medo e eu sorri com isso e fingi não saber quem ela era. "Ok, antes que eu te coloque para fora... quem diabos é você?". Eu a questionei calmamente observando cada expressão em seu rosto corado.

Ela respondeu seu nome lentamente, enquanto cruzava os braços, em desafio. "E você definitivamente não vai me colocar para fora dessa casa." E então eu quase sorri mais ainda quando ela disse aquelas palavras, serio que a garota era tão interessante assim?

É ela era, e apesar de seus olhos estarem semicerrados eu pude observar a cor que eles tinha de perto;Eram realmente castanhos e realmente lindos.Não pude deixar de observar que suas bochechas eram rosadas, que seus cabelos tinham leves cachos nas pontas, e que ela tinha um cheiro delicioso de sol...Era quente e ao mesmo tempo tão doce, aquilo me deixava um pouco tonto, afinal de contas, eu nunca tinha dado atenção ao cheiro de uma garota antes.

Eu murmurei alguma coisa e arquei uma sobrancelha, notando que isso a deixava bastante incomodada.

Seu rosto era um misto de frustração – com certeza por ter entrado no lugar errado – e dor, e exatamente na hora em que eu ia dizer alguma coisa sobre o quanto ela me parecia engraçada, ela cambaleou para trás soltando uma pequena lamuria de me apresei, tentando segura-la antes que ela acertasse o chão mais uma vez.

Ela não pareceu perceber, mas quando a minha mão tocou sua pele eu pude sentir que ela era quente e terrivelmente macia.E quando seus olhos se viraram para encontrar os meus, eu não tive a capacidade de evitar aquele olhar tão profundo, eu apenas olhei dentro daqueles olhos e me assim.

Ela resmungou um "Droga!", e eu desviei meu olhar rapidamente, enquanto ela tentava colocar o pé no chão e gemia de dor.

"Eu acho que você se machucou." Eu disse serio, enquanto observava seu pé, que estava ligeiramente inchado e roxo.

"E eu tenho certeza..." Ela sussurrou baixo de mais, tomada pela raiva que queimava dentro de seus olhos. "E você pode me largar, eu consigo ficar em pé sozinha." Ela olhou nos meus olhos, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar, demonstrando um pouco de ... medo?

"Claro, eu acabei de confirmar isso... você quase caiu no chão."Eu murmurei enquanto tentava segura-la, e ela tentava me empurrar para qualquer lugar que não fosse perto dela.

Sim ela estava com medo, e dava para ver dentro dos seus olhos . E tudo se confirmou no momento em que ela soltou um "Olha, eu já sei tudo sobre você e..."

Era isso, ela _achava_ que sabia tudo sobre era definitivamente muito estranho, mas as pessoas sempre falavam de mim, e sempre eram coisas ruins, então eu não deveria me incomodar...Mas estava me incomodando, o fato dela saber alguma coisa ruim sobre mim, me incomodava profundamente.

Eu a ignorei e a levei rapidamente para o meu quarto, sentando-a na cadeira mais próxima, e me abaixando logo em seguida para ver se ela tinha tido alguma coisa grave no pé.

**...**

"Você é quente." Sua voz estava áspera, e ao falar aquilo ela me acordou de alguns do pensamentos que passavam por minha mente, enquanto eu olhava seu pé a olhei nos olhos depois daquelas palavras, e ela se apressou em esclarecer, completamente nervosa e jogando as palavras no ar: "Não dá maneira que você está pensando...Quero dizer sua pele parece ser mais quente do que a minha."

Eu queria dizer que a pele dela também me parecia quente, mais eu guardei minhas palavras e continuei a examinar o pé, confirmando que havia acontecido alguma coisa, e logo depois ajudando-a a se levantar e rumar para o hospital, que era lugar de gente que entrava em banheiros ocupados e torcem o pé de maneiras bastante estranhas.

Ela reclamou um pouco, mas logo depois entrou na BMW e se calou, mantendo-se assim pelo resto do caminho até o hospital de Forks.

O caminho foi longo, e tudo que eu podia escutar era o som do vento passando pelo ão quando a luz da placa do hospital se tornou visível no final da rua, eu agradeci muitas vezes por me livrar daquele silencio insuportável.

Eu não gostava de hospitais, e antes mesmo de entrar, o cheiro do éter já chegava até mim e meu estomago revirava loucamente.

**...**

"The Scientist- Coldplay" tocava baixo, e eu dirigia calmamente, enquanto as imagens dela reclamando de ter que imobilizar o pé machucado, rodavam por minha mente, me fazendo sorrir brevemente e fitar-la momentaneamente. Estava quente dentro do carro, mas mesmo assim eu podia sentir todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçando, quando seu cheiro passava por mim.

Havia uma pequena brecha na janela e o ar frio que por ali passava, batia em seus cabelos e ia diretamente na minha direçã deveria achar que estava ficando louco, mas aquilo parecia tão... sentada ali enquanto a brisa suave contornava seu rosto, espalhando seus cheiro pelo meu carro, aquilo realmente parecia estar tão certo.

Foi exatamente naquele momento que comecei a me arrepender de ter feito a maldita ainda não sabia o motivo, mas mesmo assim podia sentir algo diferente não a conhecia, mas simplesmente estar perto dela me deixava confuso e ao mesmo tempo confortável, era como se aquele fosse realmente o meu lugar.A minha casa. Isso pode parecer conversa de maluco e eu realmente devo estar ém se apaixona assim, não é?

Não é?

Eu não sabia a resposta, mas sabia que a partir daquele momento, eu estava perdido.

OK Jake, hora de parar de sonhar com essa porra de cheiro e olhar para a estrada.E pensar aquilo era a mesma coisa que dizer: Olhe para ela, ela esta bem ao seu lado.E eu nem podia dizer não, já que ela estava tão perto, com aquele cheiro irresistível.

Eu a observei pelo canto do olho, e pude notar que ela entrelaçava os dedos que antes repousavam em seu colo, nervosamente.

Eu perguntei se ela estava nervosa, e ela pareceu acordar de algum tipo de sonho, me respondendo apenas um "Não". Eu afirmei uma vez, e a espiei pelo canto do olho mais uma vez, a tempo de perceber que ela havia se virando para mim.

Ela suspirou profundamente e eu finamente fiz a pergunta:"Você não gosta de mim, não é?"

"Na verdade não" Ela respondeu calmamente, enquanto eu fazia uma careta de desgosto.

"Por que não?" A pergunta saiu antes mesmo que eu me desse conta. "Afinal, eu não fiz nada a você."

"Eu ouvi coisas sobre você." A resposta.A grande resposta que eu já esperava...Leah,eu podia sentir o cheiro podre dela nessa merda de assunto.E não pude evitar o aperto que minhas mãos exerceram contra o volante, enquanto a raiva crescia dentro de mim.

"Eu espera que você tivesse suas próprias opiniões." Minhas palavras estavam mergulhadas em ódio, ão era assim que iríamos jogar, irmãzinha?Filha de uma puta.

"Eu tenho."Ela sussurrou, me fazendo olhar para sua face e reconhecer uma pontada de arrependimento em sua expressão;

"Não, não tem." Eu rebati ríspido. "Se alguém lhe disser que Shakespeare foi uma pessoa amarga e chata pra cacete, você iria acreditar?" Questionei olhando dentro dos seus olhos.

"Claro que não, eu nem o conheci." Ela respondeu pausadamente, tentando sustentar nossos olhares.

"Pois é, como pode me achar uma má pessoa se nem me conhece?" A pergunta tinha sido mais profunda do que realmente parecia não me conhecia, não sabia que a metade das coisas que Leah havia dito a ela era verdade.E eu tinha ódio disso."Só por que alguém disse algo a meu respeito, não significa que seja verdade."

" Eu sei..."

"Eu aposto que foi Leah." Eu suspirei apertando, novamente, minhas mãos em volta do volante, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça positivamente.. " Não confie nela, aquela mulher é uma cobra."

" Foi ela." Ela assumiu depois de alguns segundos.

" Não é por menos que Sue morre de vergonha dela." Eu estava apenas pensando alto, mais logo percebi que já havia entrado no nosso jogo."Eu não sou um anjo, mas ela é bem pior do que vez Billy teve que busca-la em uma festa, e ela estava completamente bêbada, gritando aos quatro ventos o que alguns caras tinham feito com ela. E confie em mim, não vai querer saber o que foi." Pude ver que ela havia ficado tensa com o rumo que a conversa havia tomado, mas eu já havia entrado...Não poderia sair.

"Por que ela fez isso... quer dizer, por que falar aquelas coisas sobre você?" Ela perguntou, me observando curiosamente.

" Inveja." Aquela era a verdade, e eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que levasse Leah a fazer esse joguinho estúpido.

O joguinho estúpido que eu havia concordado em fazer, será que eu já tinha me esquecido?

Eu a espiei mais uma vez, e suspirei lentamente, sentindo um bolo se formar em minha a cabeça algumas vezes tentando parar com aquela sensação.

"Me desculpe, ok?"

"Tudo bem, todo mundo tem o direito de tirar conclusões precipitadas, eu mesmo tirei algumas de você." Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao escutar sua voz tão doce, sentindo seu cheiro passar mais uma vez por mim, enquanto seus olhos me fitavam.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Ela perguntou de um jeito descontraído, finalmente deixando a mascara que ela vestia, cair. "E o que acha de mim?"

"Você parece ser muito teimosa...altamente desastrada e realmente .da." Ele sussurrei observando o quanto ela ficava bonita irritada, e mais ainda quando sorria sinceramente.

"Ei, eu não sou mimada." Ela protestou ainda sorrindo, enquanto virávamos e entravamos na pequena estrada que nos levava apara casa.

"É claro que é."

**...**

Eu estacionei o carro em frente a casa, e desci logo em seguida para ajudá-la a descer, do mesmo jeito que havia feito não toca-la exageradamente, pois sabia que tinha lhe acontecido alguma coisa e que ela não gostava que eu a tocasse, e se eu queria ganhar sua confiança...Teria que ser devagar.

"O que diabos aconteceu." A voz grave de Billy ecoou pela porta da frente, e Renesmee derrubou uma das muletas, que ela havia ganhado no hospital, em consequencia do susto.

"Ela..." Eu comecei a explicar calmamente, mas fui interrompido por um rosnado vindo dele, e na mesma hora reconheci aquela feição. Era a mesma de sempre...

"Eu mal coloquei Renesmee dentro da nossa casa e você..." Ele rosnou apontando o dedo para mim, autoritário como sempre."Você a leva pra sei lá onde e faz sei lá o que com ela...Meu deus eu deveria tê-lo mandado para outro lugar, não pode ao menos se controlar."

"Billy".Renesmee gritou, atraindo a atenção de Billy, que parou de falar. "Ele não fez nada comigo. Isso foi tudo culpa minha... Eu-eu tropecei no corredor, es-estava escuro e eu sou tão desastrada. Eu machuquei meu pé, Jacob me levou ao hospital... Ele foi muito gentil comigo. Eu realmente não queria incomodar e muito menos causar essa cena constrangedora".Eu pude perceber a surpresa que Billy recebeu...Eu não tinha feito, menos não dessa vez.

"Foi isso que aconteceu _papai_" Eu sussurrei irritado, enquanto Billy olhava para mim com o jeito desconfiado de sempre.

Ele sempre pensava no pior, e eu sempre era o culpado por tudo. Era comum Jacob Black levar a culpa por qualquer coisa que acontecesse naquela casa, e na primeira vez que eu faço algo que realmente vale a pena, ele vem com a cruz e os pregos pra cima de mim. Muito bom.

Eu me virei para Renesmee e sorri brevemente, antes de seguir pelas escadas em passos rá olhar para trás.

**...**

Raiva.

Eu definitivamente estava com raiva.

Raiva por tudo ter ido por água a baixo no momento em que aquela garota entrou no lugar por ter ficado tão encantado por por não ter conseguido fazer...Nada.

Batidas na porta me fizeram olhar diretamente para a mesma, e assim que eu disse um "Entre" não muito gentil, uma Leah vestida em um vestido florido e curto, entrou pela porta e sorriu ingenuamente para mim.

" O que você quer aqui?" Eu perguntei ríspido, antes mesmo que ela pudesse fechar a porta atrás de si e me encarar. " Vá embora Leah." Minha voz soou mais ríspida do que antes, quando eu percebi o que ela pretendia.

"Então você levou a pequena e indefesa Renesmee ao hospital pela madrugada, irmãozinho." Ela disse calmamente,enquanto se aproximava de mim. " Eu aposto que no caminho você a ajudou a fazer algumas outras coisas."

"A garota estava morrendo de medo de mim, e isso é culpa sua." Ela sorriu mais ainda quando eu pronunciei aquelas palavras, e aquilo só me deixou com mais raiva. "Você andou falando coisas sobre mim sua vagabunda..."

"Nós não combinamos nenhum tipo de regras."

" Não me provoque Leah, ou eu enfio as suas regras em um lugar que eu aposto já ter sido bastante explorados por todos os meus amigos." Eu cuspi, enquanto ela fechava a cara de maneira ameaç sabia brigar e também conseguir o que quer que fosse.

"Não fale assim comigo, Black." Ela avisou tocando o meu peito por cima do tecido da camisa.

" Eu falo com você como eu bem ? É você quem deve ter medo de mim, e não vice e versa Leah, estou lhe avisando, não brinque comigo." Eu atirei sua mãos para longe de mim, e ela rosnou com meu ato.

Eu dei as costas para Leah, e apoiei um braço na parede, tentando clarear meus pensamentos, quando senti suas mãos acariciaram minhas costas.

"Não fale assim querido, ou eu ficarei magoada." Ela sussurrou se encostando em minhas costas, e depositando um beijo naquele mesmo local. "Apenas faça a sua parte no combinado e pare de bancar o cavaleiro bonzinho Jake, nós dois sabemos o que você realmente é."

"Deixe-a em paz Leah, ela não é o tipo de garota que..."

"O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?" Ela questionou em uma voz manhosa, depositando pequenos beijos em meus braços e ombros.

" É inveja?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso sarcástico, ao me virar e ficar frente a frente com ela, olhando dentro de seus olhos. "Por que se for você pode parar com isso tudo e deixa-la em paz, você nunca chegará aos pés estava com medo de mim, enquanto você se oferece descaradamente..." Eu não pude terminar , por que antes mesmo que eu começasse Leah me deu um tapa e eu urrei. "O que você acha que está fazendo, sua vagabunda?" Eu murmurei tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho. "Sai daqui antes que eu não responda por meus atos."

"Você acha que isso é uma brincadeira, não é Jake?" Ela sibilou com a boca próxima a minha. "Tome cuidado, irmãozinho...Ou o feitiço pode se virar contra o feiticeiro...E pelo brilho escroto em seus olhos, eu poderia dizer que isso não vai demorar a acontecer." Ela sorriu e encostou os lábios nos meus, enquanto eu me controlava.

"Eu não estou brincando Leah, estou apenas avisando...Isso não vai acabar bem." Eu sussurrei quando ela se afastou.

"Eu não me importo...Apenas cumpra as suas palavras e faça o que combinamos."Ela sibilou indo em direção a porta e parando ao me fazer uma pergunta." Ou você prefere desistir?"

"Não...Eu não vou desistir." Eu disse, antes de escutar sua risada e a porta batendo logo quando ela saiu do meu quarto.

Eu iria me arrepender disso.

...

Tomei um banho gelado e me deitei, esperando esquecer algumas das coisas, tentando não pensar nelas, mas as batidas insistentes na porta não me deixaram esquecer, e o cheiro inconfundível de Renesmee, também não.

Ela era curiosa, tinha invadido o meu ão eu simplesmente fingi estar dormindo, apenas para observa-la.E para minha surpresa, eu percebi que não tinha olhado para ela...Não realmente.Não tinha visto como o seu corpo era proporcional, sua cintura marcada pela blusa justa e os seios pequenos, eu não tinha reparado que seu corpo era tão lindo quanto seu rosto, não tinha reparado o quanto eu parecia deseja-la.

Ela estava do lado da minha cama, o seu cheiro chegava até mim, me deixando tremulo, completamente excitado.

Deus, tire-a daqui antes que eu posso fazer algum mal a ela.

Eu deveria fazer mal a ela, era esse o objetivo da poderia convence-la agora nã simplesmente não conseguiria.

Ela tinha o melhor cheiro da face da terra, e os olhos mais brilhantes que eu já tinha visto...E eu estava com pena dela.Não é?

Eu-eu não sei.

Meus olhos se fixaram nela, e ela estava tão absorta com o livro em suas mãos, que nem reparou que eu a observava.

" Eu deveria coloca-la para fora." Ela deu um pulo ao escutar a minha voz, e eu sorri ao ver sua reação.

" Muito engraçado."

"Você poderia ter me matado." Eu sussurrei fingindo estar abalado.

"Não exagere.".Ela pediu calmamente, enquanto colocava o livro, que eu reconheci como sendo o livro que minha mãe me dera antes de morrer, e sorriu para mim.

" Eu estava dormindo até você quase destruir minha porta." Era mentira, mas era ótimo ver aquela expressão de preocupação em seu rosto.

"Então por que não me atendeu?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu a olhava.

"Eu queria ver o que você faria."Ela sorriu e corou quando eu respondi. "Você além de mimada, é fofoqueira."

"Idiota."Ela resmungou seria, antes de desistir e soltar uma gargalhada.. "Eu só vim pedir desculpas." Sua voz se tornou seria novamente e eu fiquei confuso ao perceber que ela parecia culpada.

"Pelo que?" Perguntei franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Por ter tirado conclusões erradas, ter lhe tratado mal e ainda provocado aquela situação toda com Billy." Ela abaixou o olhar, envergonhada, enquanto falava.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Ok. Sempre foi assim, ele desconfia de tudo que eu faço." Era a verdade, e aquilo pareceu deixa-la mais culpada. "Eu tenho que dizer, não sou um bom garoto, não do jeito que ele queria que eu fosse e isso o incomoda ê não tem culpa, isso acontece desda morte da minha mãe." Eu sussurrei enquanto me levantava e ficava ao seu lado, observando o livro que antes estava em suas mãos.

"Me desculpe Jacob." Ela sussurrou olhando em meus olhos.

" Me chame de Jake."Eu pedi lançando-lhe um sorriso tranqüilizante. "E falando em nomes, eu simplesmente detesto o seu. "Eu tinha que dizer isso, afinal o nome dela era...Tenebroso..

"Eu também, afinal quem coloca um nome tão complicado em uma filha." Ela deu de ombros enquanto sorria.

"Sua mãe?" Eu não deveria ter dito isso." Qual seu nome todo?" Eu perguntei tentando sair do assunto da mãe.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Ela disse, olhando curiosamente em meus olhos. Esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

"Eu não gosto de Renesmee, e nem Nessie."Eu confessei, enquanto ela apenas sorria.. " Eu vou te chamar de _C.,_ o que acha disso."

" _C."_Ela repetiu ao mordeu seu lábio inferior, enquanto eu me amaldiçoava por pensar em coisas para fazer com seus lábios."É eu gostei." Ela respondeu, me tirando do transe.

" Bom, C. agora que arranjamos um nome descente para você vamos a algum lugar." Eu disse indo em direção a porta.

"Ir-ir a algum lugar, o que quer dizer com isso?" Ela gaguejou antes de completar a frase.

"Vamos conhecer Foks." Esclareci sorridente, enquanto ela parecia perder o fôlego. " O que foi, não confia em mim baby?"

Eu temi a resposta, mas ela me surpreendeu, balançando a cabeça possitivamente e logo depois dizendo as palavras mágicas:"Eu confio em você."

Ela realmente confiava, e era hora de usar isso ao meu favor, mesmo que eu fosse me arrepender disso.

**...**

**Cinco semanas depois.**

**Nessie POV**

**.  
**

_O tempo havia passado, e de repente a Forks nublada e chuvosa havia se tornado uma cidade ensolarada e acolhedora.Não que ela, realmente, tivesse deixado de ser a cidade onde chovia todos os dias e fazia frio, mas pelo simples motivo de ter Jake iluminando meus dias, esquentando todos os meus pensamentos a minha vida._

_Eu não deveria pensar nisso, não desse eu não conseguia evitar, ele estava em todos os lugares, sempre ao meu me mostrado, quase, todos os lugares daquela cidade pacata._

_Eu não sabia como isso tinha acontecido tão rápido, mas minha mente havia começado a nutrir sentimentos por ele, sentimentos que não eram os que uma amiga devia estava...estava tendo algum tipo de paixonite por ele, e isso não era certo, já que ele me via como uma simples amiga._

Jake, que estava do outro lado da sala iluminada, sorriu para mim naquele momento, e eu sorri para ele, observando como ele ficava bonito em um terno e como eu estava apaixonada por ele. Eu estava aqui a mais de um mês e todos os dias foram gastos com suspirei ao ver que ele , agora, estava andando na minha direção.

"Você está linda." Ele sussurrou encostando na mesma parede que eu, quando chegou até mim. "Serio, Sue não poderia ter escolhido um vestido melhor. E a propósito, preto é a minha cor favorita, a partir de agora." Ele completou dando uma bela olhada no vestido preto que Sue havia me dado naquela manhã. A manhã do seu aniversario, e segundo ela, tudo deveria estar lindo, contando um dia especial para ela.

"Ela queria que eu ficasse bonita, é aniversario dela...O que eu podia fazer?" Eu suspirei pegando um refrigerante quando o garçom passou por nós.

Ele sorriu por um segundo e observou os outros convidados, como eu fazia antes dele descer pelas escadas da mansão.

Tomei um gole do refrigerante e observei enquanto Jake tomava-o da minha mão e dava um gole também.

"Idiota." Eu resmunguei desistindo do refrigerante e dando mais uma olhada pela sala, dessa vez achando Sue, que vestia um vestido azul marinho e exibia um grande sorriso nos lábios.

" O que quer fazer agora?" Ele perguntou largando o copo em qualquer canto e olhando diretamente para mim.

"Nada...Eu acho." Não tinha nada para fazer, e mesmo que tivesse, seria jogar baralho com o bando de convidados de Sue. "Eu não gosto de festas." Adicionei, fazendo uma careta, quando uma senhora passou e sorriu para mim.

"Já percebi pela sua cara." Jake deu uma gargalhada ."Quer dar o fora daqui?"

"E onde você me levaria?" Perguntei me virando para ele e observando-o pensar.

"Pra algum lugar." Ele respondeu pegando as chaves do carro dentro do bolso e sorrindo, enquanto a balançava na minha frente. "Eu não vou te seqüestrar, nem nada parecido."

"É eu sei." Eu sussurrei enquanto dávamos um jeito de andar até os fundos da cozinha, e sair pela porta de trás. "Billy te mataria."

"HAHA, muito engraçado querida."Ele soltou uma gargalhada forte e se virou para mim. "Me deu vontade de te seqüestrar agora, vamos?" Jake envolveu seus braços em minhas pernas e me jogou sobre seu ombro, enquanto eu esperneava e gritava alguma coisa do tipo: "Idiota, eu vou chamar Billy agora mesmo."

**...**

Eu nunca tinha dado tanta gargalhada em minha vida.Nós fomos de casa até o lugar – que eu não fazia ideia de onde era – que Jake estava me levando.

Ele parou no encostamento da estrada e nós caminhamos para dentro da floresta.Não demorou muito até que ouvíssemos vozes e sinais de luz.

"Quem são eles?"Eu perguntei cerrando os olhos, na esperança de identificar as pessoas na nossa frente.

"Amigos." Jake respondeu rápido."Eu não confiaria neles se fosse você." Ele falou baixo, bem perto de minha orelha de modo que só eu o escutasse.

"E eu posso confiar em você?" Perguntei parando meus passos e olhando em seus olhos.

"Não seria uma boa ideia." Ele sussurrou desviando o olhar e olhando para onde seus _amigos_ estavam.

"Então, não será tão perigoso ficar perto deles... Se eu fico perto de você." Eu sussurrei fitando seus enormes olhos escuros, que brilhavam intensamente quando estávamos tão perto.

Eles estavam sentados em uma roda, todos bebendo em uma garrafa. "Wow, olha quem resolveu aparecer, depois de quase um mês sumido." O rapaz mais próximo a nos gritou, quando Jake deu um sonoro uivo, que parecia um cumprimento próprio.

"Ele esteve ocupado Paul." Foi a voz de Leah que me fez olhar com mais atenção a grande roda que eles formavam em volta da pequena fogueira.

"O que está fazendo aqui Leah?" Eu perguntei notando que ela vestia o mesmo vestido da festa de Sue.

"Mamãe não me quer em casa..." Ela respondeu com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. "Prefere que eu fique com os rapazes, não é pessoal?"

"Ela sabe que aqui você ganha mais." O tal Paul disse piscando para ela e sorrindo escandalosamente.

Havia mais um rapaz na roda, e mais tarde ele se apresentou como sorriam muito, e bebiam muito também, o tipo de coisa que eu não mais vendo o jeito que aqueles dois tocavam o corpo de Leah de minutos em rápidas, mas que significavam muito vistas de certo ponto de vista.

Jake, apenas observava os parecia estar um pouco apreensivo com a minha presença...Talvez ele só quisesse me proteger.

"Aceita uma?" Paul me perguntou, tocando o vidro gelado de uma garrafa de cerveja em meu braço direito.

Eu senti os olhos de Jake fixos em mim.

"Não, obrigado."

"Que merda vocês estão fazendo aqui no meio do mato."Jake perguntou observando a pequena fogueira que eles havia feito entre os pequenos tocos de madeira, em que estavam sentados.

"Merda." Paul respondeu com uma risada sonora. "Há algo melhor pra fazer?"

"Talvez algumas coisas." Paul se intrometeu olhando diretamente para mim e logo depois para Jake, que na mesma hora se mexeu, desconfortável.

"Como dar um soco na sua cara, panaca." Jake sussurrou dando um soco no ombro de Paul que cambaleou."Olhe para sua própria bunda, se eu te ver olhando pra ela outra vez, você ta perdido."

"Qual é Jake, é apenas uma brincadeira." Eu podia perceber que todos estavam um pouco bêbados, a julgar pelos olhos vermelhos e os gestos sem sentidos que eles faziam de vez em quando.

"Sei..."Jake sussurrou segurando meu ombro, em um gesto protetor e possessivo, e olhando para o lugar onde eles haviam jogado mais de dez garrafas fazias de cerveja.

"Ei, o que vocês estavam fazendo antes de chegarmos?" Eu perguntei tentando acalmar a situação.

"Estávamos brincando."Leah respondeu logo seu sorriso se esvaiu, e ela lançou um olhar bastante peculiar para Jake, como se ela estivesse tentando avisa-lo, ou simplesmente lembra-lo de algo.

"Dê que?" Eu perguntei mantendo meu tom de voz firme o bastante para não demonstrar que eu havia sentido...ciúmes daqueles olhares.

"Verdade ou consequência." Foi ela quem respondeu mais uma vez, lançando outro olhar para Jake, que se remexeu e suspirou alto.

"Grande merda."Ele sussurrou para mim.

"Quer brincar, Renesmee?" Foi Paul quem sabia o meu nome e aquilo não me surpreendeu muito, afinal todos já deviam saber.

"Quero." Eu respondi fitando os olhos de Leah, que não deixavam os de Jake por alguma coisa ali, ou eu era muito louca.

"Melhor não." Jake disse colocando a mão em meu ombro mais uma vez, e olhando para todos que estava na roda.

"Dá um tempo Jake, jogue conosco...Pode ser divertido." Embry brincou, pegando uma das garrafas vazias e a posicionando no meio da roda.

"Vamos lá?"Leah perguntou tirando a mão de Embry da garrafa e girando-a pela primeira vez.

**...**

O Jogo começou bastante divertido, as perguntas eram sempre idiotas, as consequências engraçadas e as verdades hilá não conseguia parar de rir, quando Paul confessou que ainda dormia com seu pequeno urso chamado Ted.E tive que rir mais ainda ao saber que Jake nutria sentimentos românticos por um carro.

Estávamos nos divertindo, até que a garrafa de cerveja vazia – que era rodada por Leah – parou com o fundo de frente para significava que eu escolheria entre a verdade e a conseqüência.

"Sua vez C." Leah sussurrou usando o apelido que Jake tinha posto em tinha bebido de mais, e Sue já tinha ligado umas cinco vezes para saber onde ela estava, mas Leah sempre dava um jeito de xingar a mãe e desligar o celular."Esta pronta?" Ela me perguntou, apontando para Paul, que faria a pergunta.

"Verdade ou conseqüência?" Ele murmurou com a boca mole por conta da bebida em seu organismo.

"Verdade." Eu respondi rápido.

"Hum, C. você gosta de problemas não é?" Paul murmurou me encarando. "Eu fiquei sabendo de uma historia." Ele franziu o cenho antes de continuar "O que realmente aconteceu com você? Todo mundo sabe que quebrou a cabeça de um cara." Ele completou rindo, enquanto eu sentia meu estomago embrulhar lentamente. "O que ele te fez, heim?"

"E por que você quer saber?" Eu perguntei em um surto de coragem, olhando dentro dos seus olhos esbugalhados.

"Por que eu quero saber? Todo mundo quer saber..." Ele disse dando uma gargalhada e apontando para os amigos, que permaneciam calados.

"Chega Paul..." Embry e Jake sussurram ao mesmo tempo, percebendo a tensão que se formava ali.

"Ele te fodeu não foi??" Paul urrou tomando mais um gole da cerveja que ele tinha na mão a cinco minutos.

"Eu disse chega." Jake se levantou e chutou o estomago de Paul com tanta força, que o mesmo caiu de costas sem soltar nenhum gemido, completamente desacordado."OK, vamos sair daqui." Jake resmungou, pegando meu braço e me levantando do toco de madeira.Nós caminhamos rapidamente pela grama e chegamos no carro antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar realmente, no que havia acontecido.

Jake entrou no carro e esperou que eu fizesse o mesmo, ligando o carro, cantando pneus enquanto dava partida.

**...**

"Eu não deveria ter te levado lá." Ele rosnou, enquanto sua mãos se fechava no volante com força, me fazendo levar minha mão até seu ombro, em uma tentativa de tranqüiliza-lo.

"Está tudo bem."Eu afirmei ainda que isso não fosse verdade. "Não se preocupe."

"Que diabos te aconteceu C.?" Ele indagou "Fale para mim." A pergunta não era uma das mais difíceis de se responder, afinal eu não tinha ficado traumatizada com o que havia me tocava, não é?Então eu não tinha medo das outras pessoas, eu não tinha nenhum problema, por que haveria de ter um quando eu tinha que falar sobre isso? "Não é que me assuste, eu simplesmente não gosto de falar sobre isso." Eu finalmente respondi.

"Ok, não falamos então."Ele sussurrou, me sempre.

Eu me virei para ele, e o observei lentamente, então sem que eu percebesse as palavras estava saindo da minha boca, e de repente eu estava contando tudo a ele.

**Flashback.**

**.  
**

Eu me lembro de ter saído de casa naquela noite, me lembro também de ter pegado um copo de ponche e me sentado nos pés das escadas que levavam ao segundo andar da casa exatamente quando ele me achou.

"Eu estava te procurando." Daniel disse em um tom alto, completamente surpreso de me ver ali.

"Eu estava bem aqui..." Eu disse observando a garrafa, que cheirava fortemente a álcool em suas mãos.

Eu sorri depois disso, enquanto ele me elogiava, dizendo o quanto eu estava bonita aquela noite e me convidava para dar uma volta pela , ninguém aceitaria dar um volta dentro de uma casa, que tipo de pessoa faz isso?Eu eu aceitei, e fui dar a tal volta com ele, que na verdade me pareceu mais um tuor;Onde nós passamos por todas as salas existentes naquela casa enorme, e que finalmente acabou dentro do quarto dele.

Estava tudo tranqüilo e ele mantinha uma conversa agradável comigo, enquanto bebia sua bebida desconhecida e altamente alcoó estava bêbado e dava para ver isso naquele fala estava mole e ele começara a rir demais.

"Eu acho melhor eu ir embora." Eu disse ao olhar para o relógio em meu pulso e constatar que já estava tarde o bastante.

"Não faça isso querida." Ele murmurou correndo até a porta e bloqueando a minha passagem. "A noite ainda não acabou, ainda temos que conversar sobre algumas coisas. Você nem me deu um beijo." Ele disse todo sorridente enquanto vinha em minha direção."

"Que tal eu te dar um beijo quando você estiver sóbrio, heim?" Eu perguntei tentando empurra-lo para longe de mim, enquanto ele continuava a se aproximar.

Eu entrei em pânico quando Daniel me alcançou, seus braços me rodearam e eu não pude lutar contra juro, tentei gritar, mais a musica era mais alto do que meus gritos.

"Me larga." Eu gritei enquanto sua boca cobria a minha, e suas mãos percorriam os lados do meu corpo. "Seu idiota." O desespero estava presente em minha voz, mas ele ficava cada vez mais irritado com a minha rejeição.

"Fica calma." Ele pediu me empurrando para trá pude sentir minhas pernas baterem em alguma coisa, uma mesa, e então ele me virou de costas para ele, me apoiando em uma mesa no canto do quarto.

Eu consegui dar alguns chutes em suas pernas, enquanto ele tentava me controlar, mas aquilo só piorou minha situaçã parecia não saber o que estava fazendo no começo, mas quando começou a ficar com raiva, ficou bastante claro.

Eu podia senti-lo bem atrás de mim, eu pude senti-lo roçar entre as minhas pernas, e era como se eu tivesse ninguém me ouviria.

Seria apenas doloroso e então, o que eu conseguia pensar enquanto ele alcançava a zíper da minha calça e a descia por minhas pernas.

Suas mãos percorreram as laterais da minha calcinha, e eu senti sua mão no elástico ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos pousavam sobre uma caneta sem tampa que estava a meio palmo da minha mão esquerda.

Eu alcancei a caneta.E em um surto de coragem eu o furei, eu só me lembro de ter parado de afunda-la contra seu estomago quando ele fingiu ter sangue .O desgraçado fingiu, e quando eu larguei a merda da caneta ele veio de encontro a mim, de novo, eu deveria ter furado o desgraçado até que ele estivesse morto.

Mas ele não estava.

Eu cai no chão, com ele em cima de ão eu fiz a mesma coisa de antes, procurei alguma coisa, e por incrível que pareça eu achei a droga da garrafa vazia, bem ao alcance de minha mão.

Eu senti meu corpo todo tremer de medo quando eu o acertei, cortando seu couro cabeludo e deixando-o imóvel...Desacordado.

Em um segundo eu estava quieta, sentada na escada e ... me divertindo, e no outro o chão estava manchado de sangue e as minhas mãos combinavam perfeitamente com o vermelho vivido que as manchava também.

**...**

**Fim flashback.**

**.  
**

Eu sorri com amargura, mas tentei disfarçar o que se passava por dentro, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele podia ver dentro da minha alma.

"Eu quis contar."Eu sussurrei desviando meu olhar para algum lugar longe dali, tentando esconder as lagrimas que estavam prestes a cair dos meus olhos, tentando fugir dele. "Eu quis contar... á você. Ele não conseguiu me estuprar...Nem nada disso."

" Se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa com você." Ele rosnou enquanto olhava em meus olhos. "Eu iria agora mesmo atrás dele e mataria o desgraçado."

"Por sorte dele eu tentei mata-lo antes de você." Eu brinquei, mas não pude deixar de sentir as lagrimas que já se preparavam para cair. "Eu só contei por que confio em você."

Ele me encarou por alguns minutos, notando as lagrimas presentes em meus olhos, e rapidamente alcançou minha mão, prendendo-a junto a sua e logo depois, a acariciando enquanto sorria logo seu rosto ganhou ma expressão sombria, o que me fez observa-lo.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei lentamente limpando as lagrimas, enquanto ele parava o carro e saia pela porta sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Eu abri a minha porta e sai, observando que hoje a noite contava com a presença de uma lua cheia, que iluminava toda a estrada e as arvores ao nosso redor.

"Você não deveria confiar em mim C." Sua voz era quase um sussurro, e ele estava virado de costas para mim, encostado no capo do carro, como se estivesse perdido demais para continuar o caminho para casa.

" Pare de dizer isso Jake, isso não tem nada a ver com você, muito pelo contrario, você me faz confio em você." Eu suspirei enquanto me aproximava dele e ficavamos frente a frente. "É como se eu fosse essa noite escura e sem estrelas, e você o começo de um novo dia.O meu sol, o sol que veio para me resgatar de um lugar frio, para me aquecer...Você é tudo, me-meu melhor ê nunca faria mal a mim." Eu sussurrei a ultima parte sentindo uma dor desconhecida em meu peito, que crescia dentro de , me dizendo que eu não conseguiria ficar longe dele.Não mais.

Ele sorriu, com seus olhos brilhantes.E eu apenas me aproximei dele, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito quente, enquanto ele me abraçava e deixava um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, e eu me impregnava em seu cheiro tentador.

Eu sorri de leve e levantei a cabeça, fitando seu rosto. "Na verdade você está fazendo muito mau a mim." Eu resmunguei.

"Por que?" Ele perguntou colocando a mão em minhas costas.

"Por que eu estou começando a ficar viciada em você." Eu respondi abaixando a cabeça novamente.

Jake sorriu novamente e posicionou sua mão em meu queixo, erguendo-o, me obrigando a olhar em seus olhos.

"Não faça isso".Ele pediu olhando dentro dos meus olhos. "Não diga essas coisa para mim,isso torna tudo mais dicifíl." Eu não havia entendido aquelas palavras, mais ele também parecia não entender.

Eu sorri, lembrando que estávamos no meio da estrada."Eu-eu acho melhor sairmos..." Eu estava prestes a falar algo, mas os olhos dele estavam tão perto, eu podia sentir o calor manando de seu corpo para o me fez perder o rumo, me fez esquecer de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse querer só conseguia fitar seus lábios, enquanto meu coração batia freneticamente contra o meu peito frágil.

"Você não sabe o quanto isso me afeta." Ele suspirou, sua voz saindo baixa e rouca enquanto ele se aproximava ainda mais.

"O que te afeta?" Eu perguntei piscando algumas vezes, antes de perceber que o cheiro dele me deixava tonta, completamente entorpecida por aquele perfume másculo e quente.

"Você." Ele respondeu antes de colar seus lábios nos meus em um tipo de ato era insano, mas minha mente não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser os lábios dele roçando nos meus, tentando receber alguma coisa em troca...Tentando ser correspondido.

Uma onde de calor passou por todo o meu corpo, tomando conta da minha consciência, de todos os meus atos,e então meus lábios se entreabriram e sua língua o contornou rapidamente, antes que seus lábios quentes sugassem os meus e as nossas línguas se entrelaçassem em uma dança erótica e frenética.

Eu pude sentir suas mãos entraram por meu cabelo, enquanto as minhas mãos ganhavam vida e dançavam por suas costas.

Talvez eu tivesse morrido, pois as sensações tomavam conta de todo o meu ser, me deixavam ainda podia sentir sua língua contra a minha, ainda podia sentir sua mão quente dançando contra a minha pele, na pele nua do meu pescoço. E o único som que eu conseguia escutar era o do meu próprio coraçã tão alto quanto o dele, me dizendo coisas sem sentido, me levando a lugares sem sentido, onde a barreira entre, o medo e o desejo se erguiam o amor estava escondido.

Eu amoleci em seus braços quando finalmente percebi estava completamente apaixonada por Jacob Black.E eu o queria absurdamente. E foi naquele momento que ele pareceu perceber isso, se afastando rapidamente e fitando os meus olhos com uma intensidade nunca vista antes.

"Isso." Ele sussurrou ofegante, demonstrando um certo arrependimento.

"Não diga nada." Eu pedi colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios, impedindo que ele dissesse que aquilo houvesse sido um erro. "Por favor, não fale nada." Eu completei sentindo meus olhos se encherem de água novamente.

"Droga." Ele murmurou para si, antes de me puxar contra o seu peito quente, e me deixar ali escutando seu coração chamando por mim, enquanto milhares de pensamentos passavam por nossas cabeças.

[...]

.

.

.

_Continua..._

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Confesso que esse final me deixou tensa, os dois parecem estar realmente confusos, a não ser pelo fato de já se amarem.Só que é agora que o grande problema começa né, ele não deveria estar apaixonado por ela. Acho que já mostrei que estou um pouco –muito – para escrever o próximo capitulo e mostrar o que vai acontecer!! UAHUAHUAHUAHUA.

Bom, meninas lindas da minha vida, muitooo obrigado por terem deixado reviws to super FELIZ com isso...Mas se vocês deixarem MUITAS essa semana, no final de semana que vem tem o próximo capitulo pra vocês.

AHH, lembrando que essa fic só tem cinco capítulos, eu tenho esquecido de dizer que ela, também, participa de um projeto destinado a aproximar as pessoas que lêem, escrevem e curtem fanfics de Twiight.

_Obs: Esse capitulo não pode ser betado pela minha beta linda, então eu o betei qualquer erro._

_**Eu recomendooo:**_

**A Seita**, by Carol Venancio

**My Little Angel** , by Lou Calmon

* * *

_Perguntinhas básicas:_

**1- Esse capitulo me deixou com o pé atrás.O que será que vai acontecer??**

**2- Por que o Jake evitou a Nessie (C.) por tanto tempo?**

**3- Como será a primeira vez deles?Será que vai ter primeira vez??**

**4- A partir desse capitulo as coisas começam a esquentar?**

**5- Escolha uma musica para o próximo o por que escolheu a musica.**

**6- Você gostou do capitulo?**

Obs: O site esta cortando algumas palavras.


	6. Chapter 4 You found me

**Capitulo 4**

**You found me**

"Lost and insecure, You found me, You found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd You have to wait, where were You,

where wereYou  
Just a little late, You found me, You found me"

You found me - The fray

...

**Um mês depois.**

**.**

**Jacob POV  
**

"Vamos visitar Seth esse fim de semana." Billy anunciou enquanto estávamos sentados a mesa, durante o café da manhã de sábado. "Ele acabou de ganhar um prémio por bom comportamento, e fomos convidados a nos juntarmos a ele em um jantar comemorativo."Ele continuou enquanto eu lançava um breve olhar na direção de Nessie, que exibia um sorriso discreto naquela manhã. "E eu realmente acho que vocês dois estão se dando muito bem... Eu estou orgulhoso Jake, muito orgulhoso."

"É, estamos nos dando bem." Eu concordei, lançando outro olhar na direção dela, que acabara de se engasgar com um gole de suco. "Ei, não vá se afogar, eu ainda tenho que te levar na lagoa hoje." Eu disse enquanto Billy sorria radiante e orgulhoso com nosso entrosamento.

As coisas realmente haviam mudado aos olhos de não era mais o tipo de cara que saia a noite e volta pela manhã, ou tão pouco arranjava problemas para ele.

Desde que Renesmee se mudará para cá as coisas haviam melhorado e ele se sentia radiante diante desse , ele não sabia do que eu e Leah, que nesse exato momento me lançava um olhar curioso, estávamos sequer fazia ideia de que deixar Nessie sozinha comigo seria a mesma coisa que deixa-la na toca de um não fazia mínima ideia do que estava fazendo.

E a pior parte era que eu sabia que tudo aquilo era errado.

A algumas noites eu havia beijado seus lábios pela primeira vez, e apesar de ser errado, eu simplesmente não conseguia extrair qualquer resquício de a queria, e agora tudo parecia ter piorado consideravelmente, a ponto de eu não poder sequer toca-la de qualquer forma.

Eu havia passado quase dois meses apenas observando cada passo que ela dava, cada simples gesto que ela fazia.E de repente e não estava apenas jogando com a virgindade de uma garota qualquer, eu estava apaixonado por , eu a amava, e a desejava com todas as forças que existiam dentro de ão, quando eu a vi naquela noite - o aniversario de Sue-, encostada na parede contraria, com um vestido preto e mais parecendo um anjo do que outra coisa, eu não pude esconder a ereção que se formou dentro das minhas calças, e pior, eu não pude deixar de pensar na ideia de leva-la para longe e possuir-la.

Eu a queria tanto, tanto que chegava a doer, literalmente. Sei que deveria me controlar, mas era quase impossível, acredite em me atiçava sem ter noção, me convidava secretamente com o olhar, e eu simplesmente não tinha a capacidade de me proteger, eu apenas a queria junto de que isso não fosse certo.

Naquela noite, quando eu a trouxe para dentro do carro, depois de tê-la beijado, eu soube.Não havia nada a ser dito, tudo já estava bastante claro diante dos nossos errado, e eu podia ver pelo brilho tremulo que seus olhos exibiam enquanto eu guiava o carro em podia ver por seus lábios rosados que exibiam sorrisos discretos, que eu mal conseguia não errado, mais eu a amava.

Naquela noite eu a beijei mais uma vez, tão lentamente quanto da primeira,ela havia ficado mole em meus braços, e eu tive vontade de convida-la a passar a noite comigo, mas quebrei o beijo antes que minha vontade se tornasse a sua vontade.E assim aquela noite se tornou outras noites marcadas por beijos quentes em nossos quartos, e conversas sussurradas, quando alguém nos não saia do lado havia se tornado uma rotina, eu estava viciado nela, assim como ela estava em mim.

"E o que vocês vão fazer na lagoa?" Sue perguntou desconfiada, me acordando dos pensamentos que me envolviam constantemente, e me puxando de volta para a mesa do café da manhã.

"Vamos nadar".Eu respondi lentamente. "O que mais se faz em uma lagoa?" Eu perguntei observando sua face se tornar séria e preocupada.

"Esta muito frio...Deveriam ficar longe da água." Sue disse em reprovação e logo depois continuou: "Nós vamos nos ausentar Jake, mas isso não significa que deve fazer alguma coisa errada". Disse com a mesma feição seria antes de sorrir carinhosamente para Nessie.

"É verdade." Billy concordou. "Eu estou lhe dando um voto de confiança...Cuide de Renesmee e não faça nenhuma besteira." Ele advertiu antes de engajar uma conversa nada interessante com a esposa. "Nós vamos partir essa tarde, espero que se comportem."

"Um final de semana inteiro." A voz de Leah me fez olhar para seu rosto, mas eu desviei logo para evitar o sorriso que ela me dava. "Aproveite irmãozinho, afinal eu não estarei aqui para tomar conta de você." Eu sabia ao que Leah se referia, e ela sabia mais do que ninguém como me irritar, já que havia tocado naquele maldito assunto.

**...**

**.**

**.  
**

O sol já ia se pondo, quando finalmente voltávamos para casa.O dia havia sido perfeito, com todo nosso passeio pela lagoa e o chilique de _C._ quando seu pé direito afundou na água fria.

"Meu Deus, esta gelada." Ela gritou, dando um pulo em minha direção e fazendo com que eu a pegasse no colo e observasse o quanto ela ficava linda quando tremia.E a minha gargalhada a irritou, a ponto de me bater por eu estar rindo dela. "Não ria de mim, ta gelado mesmo,Ok!" Ela gritou colocando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e sorrindo contra minha pele.

Depois disso eu compreendi que seria melhor leva-la de volta para casa.A temperatura havia caído drasticamente durante a tarde, e eu não queria que ela ficasse doente, não mesmo.

**...**

**( Musica do post: The Fray - You found me )  
**

http://www**(PONTO)**youtube**(PONTO)**com/watch?v=rDyTFjX03ck

O vento suave frio, que chegava junto com a noite, batia em minha face enquanto eu dirigia o carro de volta para casa.

Estava tudo calmo, silencioso, o único som que podíamos ouvir era o ronronado baixo que o motor do carro fazia pela estrada. Nessie seguia com a cabeça encostada no encosto do banco , olhando distraidamente pela janela onde só se via o borrão escuro das arvores que passavam por nós.

"Sue esta desconfiada." Sua voz me surpreendeu diante te todo aquele silêncio. Ela parecia pensativa enquanto dizia aquilo.

"Desconfiada de que?" Eu perguntei me voltando para ela.

"Nós dois." Ela respondeu calmamente se virando para me encarar. "Ela estava com medo de nós deixar sozinhos".Completou mordendo o lábio inferior e retorcendo os dedos, como ela sempre fazia ao ficar nervosa.

"Ela não é burra." Afirmei. "E você não é muito discreta, faz muito barulho quando foge do seu quarto para o meu." Sussurrei com um sorriso bobo no rosto. "Mas ela não tem que se preocupar, não vai acontecer nada com você."

"Eu gostaria que acontecesse." Ela sussurrou baixo,apenas para si, mas eu fingi não escutar.

A noite do beijo foi crucial para conquista-la, mas agora, que eu tinha que cumprir o resto da aposta as coisas pareciam estar ficando complicadas.A cada noite que se passava meu desejo por ela aumentava, e a curiosidade dela aumentava o passar do tempo, seus beijos foram ganhando intensidade, suas mãos foram criando coragem de percorrem meu corpo e seus hormônios pareciam – definitivamente - terem entrado em ebulição.

As coisas estava ficando realmente difí parecia me querer tanto quanto eu a queria, mas minha consciência não me deixava passar dos .

"Ela me deixa nervosa." Nessie disse quebrando mais uma vez o silencio. "Sabe, com todo aquele olhar inquisitivo."

"Ela deixa qualquer um nervoso, acredite em mim. "Sussurrei enquanto ela se remexia no banco. "Ela tem aquele sorriso enorme, cheio de dentes, e uma cara de mãe... e é uma merda se livrar dela."

"Ela tenta ser uma mãe." Ela disse enquanto eu virava em uma curva. "Com todo aquele cuidado e tudo mais."

"A minha, graças a deus ela não é." Eu resmunguei, definitivamente agradecido por isso.

"Você a detesta tanto assim?" Nessie perguntou me olhando com curiosidade.

"É ela quem me detesta." Sorri enquanto revelava aquilo. Era verdade, Sue não gostava de mim, não confiava em mim, e eu sabia muito bem disso.

"E por que?" Ela perguntou.

"Por que ela acha que fui eu quem viciou o Seth nas _coisas_ que ele andava fazendo." Eu sussurrei baixo. "E acha que fui eu quem estragou a filhinha dela, mas fique sabendo...Leah se estragou sozinha, não tenho nada a ver com isso." Me apressei em dizer, olhando para seu rosto e observando cada reação dela.

"E você deu?" Ela perguntou depois de um tempo. "_As coisas... A Seth_?" Acrescentou rapidamente.

"Eu não dei nada a ele, foi ele quem se meteu nisso sozinho, e eu não gosto disso." Murmurei desconfortável com o assunto, e mais desconfortável ainda com seu olhar inquisitivo. "E não me olhe desse jeito, se eu digo que não faço isso, é por que não faço, não mentiria para você." Senti o gosto amargo da mentira em minha verdade, eu não estava metido com drogas, nunca eu estava mentindo para ela,usando-a do pior jeito possível.

Eu fiquei em silencio, com o maxilar trincado e os olhos ardendo com as lagrimas de culpa que queriam escapar.

" O que aconteceu com Leah?"Ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos " Se você não quiser falar...Tudo bem."

"Não é uma historia divertida." Eu disse serio, com os olhos presos no asfalto a nossa frente. "Quando Billy se casou com Sue, ela ficou louca, não sei se foi pelo casamento em si, ou outra coisa."Eu podia sentir os olhos de Nessie presos em mim enquanto eu contava aquilo. "Ela parecia bem naquele dia, ela até me convidou para uma festa." Ouvi o suspiro firme findo dela, pois ela já sabia onde aquilo iria dar. "Ela me convidou, e levou Seth també você pode imaginar, as coisas não acabaram bem naquela fumou demais, e eu o convenci a voltar para casa,mas Leah não quis voltar a avisei, avisei que ela não conhecia as pessoas daquela festa, mas ela foi teimosa ...E eu tive que voltar com Seth."

"O que aconteceu Jake?" Ele questionou.

"Ela bebeu demais." Eu disse devagar "Todos os caras daquela festa... Você sabe." Eu não queria ter contado aquilo para asqueroso, desagradável.

"Eu..."

"É eu também sinto." Eu a interrompi. "Sue mandou Seth para longe naquele mesmo dia,e passou a me odiar com todas as forças." Completei.

"Isso e horrível." Nessie sussurrou antes de se virar para a janela e se calar novamente.

Eu também me calei, e permaneci daquele jeito até que chegássemos em casa.

Meus olhar não tinha saído de seu rosto durante todos aqueles minutos, eu estava me condenando internamente por quere-la tanto.E só Deus sabe o quanto eu queria. Pensando no quanto eu a destruiria.

"Por que está me olhando assim?" Ela perguntou enquanto saiamos do carro.

"Você é linda, e eu estou apaixonado por você" Eu respondi trancando a porta e olhando em sua direção mais uma vez."É por isso que te olho desse jeito." Completei, tremendo diante do vento gelado que havia passado por meu rosto.

"Isso é bom?" Ela perguntou dando um sorriso radiante e me abraçando quando eu cheguei perto.

"Muito." Eu murmurei antes de lhe dar um beijo e abraça-la mais ainda ao perceber que ela tremia levemente com o frio. "Está tremendo." Eu disse ao abaixar minha mão e pegar a chave de casa no bolso as calça.

"Está frio." Ela respondeu baixo " Na verdade está muito frio e eu estou cansada."

"Tome um banho e durma um pouco...certo?" Murmurei ao finalmente abrir a porta e nos colocar para dentro, onde o ambiente morno fazia tudo parecer melhor.

"Certo." C me dei um ultimo beijo e subiu as escadas rapidamente, enquanto eu fechava a porta e seguia o mesmo caminho ainda pensando em tudo aquilo.

**...**

O quarto estava quente, eu podia ouvir o chuveiro ligado e a água ao fechar a porta do quarto de C, e tentei escutar algum outro barulho.

Tomei um banho quente logo antes de me deitar na cama e observar o meu quarto por um longo haviacaminhado para o quarto dela quando percebi que não agüentaria ficar longe por muito tempo, e agora estava completamente parado a sua porta, observando suas roupas dobradas em cima da cama e sentindo o cheiro maravilhoso que vinha do seu banheiro.

"Baby, eu estou aqui." Eu gritei, alertando sobre minha presença, antes de caminhar até sua cama e pegar sua blusa usada, levando-a ao nariz e sentindo seu perfume na peça.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei perdido em pensamentos enquanto o cheiro tomava todo meu eu só dei por mim quando eu senti uma pequena mão fria em meu ombro.

"Esta sonhando acordado?" A voz doce questionou com ironia.

"Claro que..." Eu interrompi o que estava falando no exato momento em que me virei para ela.

Lá estava ela, parada bem a minha frente enrolada apenas com uma toalha felpuda e um sorriso enorme no rosto, onde alguns caiam alguns fios molhados.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou suavemente, me observando com curiosidade.

"Nada." Respondi engolindo em seco.

Eu nunca tinha visto C tão...livre de roupas, ela sempre vestia calças jeans com blusas justas ou até mesmo largas, mas eu nunca a tinha visto tão despida.

Eu senti o começo de uma ereção dentro das minhas calças com a imagem, mas me controlei o suficiente para não lhe o meu olhar para a parede oposta e caminhando até o CD player que Billy tinha lhe dado a algumas semanas atrás.

"Merda." Eu murmurei para mim mesmo.

Eu caminhei lentamente até o móvel ao lado da sua janela, que estava fechada deixando o ambiente escuro enquanto a luz do abajur ao lado de sua cama iluminava apenas uma parte do quarto.

"Eu estive procurando esse, C." Eu murmurei com a voz entrecortada, quando avistei a capa de um cd meu ao lado do aparelho.

"Eu peguei a algumas semanas." Sua voz estava mais perto do que eu imaginava, e eu pude sentir meu corpo tremer ao pensar em como ela estava...nua...ali, ao meu alcance.

Fechei os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que fechava as mãos em torno da capa vazia do cd, tentando me controlar e descontar a tensão em outra coisa que não fosse não demonstrar tudo aquilo que eu estava sentindo.

"Eu estava escutando uma musica mais cedo." Eu podia escuta-la bem atrás de mim, quase podia sentir sua respiração atravessando o tecido fino da minha blusa, na altura do meu ombro. " E...estava pensando em você." C, completou tocando meu ombro suavemente, no mesmo momento em que me virei, observando o sorriso que havia se formado em seu rosto.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez ao levantar a mão até o Cd player, que estava bem atrás de mim, e apertar o play.

.

**(Musica do post : Muse - Unintended**)

http://www**(PONTO)**youtube**(PONTO)**com/watch?v=i9LOFXwPwC4&feature=related

.

**Unintended** começou em uma doce melodia, me fazendo olhar para seus olhos e observa-la atentamente.

"_You could be my unintended choice  
to live my life extended  
you could be the one i'll always love"_

**(Você poderia ser minha escolha não intencional**  
** para viver o resto da minha vida**  
** Você poderia ser a única que eu sempre amarei)**

Eu mantinha os olhos nela, enquanto ela me observava de um jeito diferente, parecendo esperar por querer algo.

Ela estava perto demais, perto o bastante para me tirar do controle.

"_You could be the one who listensto my deepest inquisitions  
you could be the one i'll always love"_

**(Você poderia ser a única que ouviria**  
** minhas mais profundas inquisições**  
** Você poderia ser a única que eu sempre amarei)**

Ela sorriu quando percebeu que eu havia gostado sorriso crescendo quando eu o retribuí, e mais ainda quando eu levei minha mão em sua face, afastando alguns fios de cabelo e os colocando atrás de sua orelha.

_"I'll be there as soon as i can  
but i'm busy  
mending broken  
pieces of the life i had before"_

**(Eu estarei lá assim que eu puder**  
** mas eu estou ocupado consertando **  
** pedaços quebrados da vida que eu tinha antes)**

Dessa vez ela murmurou as letras da musica, enquanto chegava cada vez mais em meus olhos. _C, _suspirou pesadamente antes de se arriscar ao colar seus lábios com os meus, vagarosamente.

"_first there was the one who challenged  
all my dreams and all my balance  
she could never be as good as you"_

**(Primeiro houve o que desafiou**  
** todos os meus sonhos e todo o meu equilíbrio**  
** Ela nunca poderia ser tão boa quanto você.**)

"Eu gosto daqui".Sussurrou sorrindo ao se afastar o suficiente para que eu admirasse seu sorriso se estender por seu rosto úmido. "Gosto de ter vindo para cá... Gosto de ter te encontrado".

"_you could be my unintended choice  
to live my life extended  
you should be the one i'll always love"_

**"Você poderia ser minha escolha não intencional**  
** para viver o resto da minha vida**  
** Você deveria ser a única que eu sempre amaria**"

"Eu também gosto." Eu respondi tomado por toda atmosfera doce que passava dela para mim, como se estivéssemos conectados de algum modo. " Eu te amo tanto." Eu sussurrei ao imaginar minha vida sem imaginar o quanto eu estava perdido sem ela.

"_I'll be there as soon as i can  
but i'm busy mending broken  
pieces of the life i had before  
__**before you**__"_

**(Eu estarei lá assim que eu puder**  
** mas eu estou ocupado consertando pedaços quebrados da vida que eu tinha antes**

** antes de você...)**

Eu sussurrei a ultima parte da musica em seu ouvido e pude senti-la sorrir antes de beija-la novamente, deixando-a explorar a minha boca com liberdade.

Seus lábios desceram suavemente pelo canto dos meus lábios em direção a minha mandíbula e logo ela estava depositando pequenos beijos em meu pescoço, fazendo meu membro rijo latejar por antecipação e um pequeno gemido escapar por meus lá suspirou com aquilo, me deixando mais atiçado do que proibido, ela era proibida.

Suas mãos antes prostradas, uma de cada lado de seu corpo, estavam em meu peito enquanto sua boca traçava um caminho de beijos por meu pescoço.

"Não faça isso." Eu a advertir, separando nossos corpos e olhando diretamente dentro de seus olhos, enquanto ela encostava mais ainda contra meu corpo, com certeza sentindo o volume entre minhas pernas.

"Por que não?" Ela perguntou mordendo os lábios em uma nítida tentativa de me desarmar.

"Por que não é certo." Respondi acariciando suas bochechas geladas e ainda molhadas pelas gotas quentes que desciam de seus cabelos molhados.

Ela estava me tentando, e eu não gostava , era eu que tinha que seduzi-la, não ao contrario, não é?

Eu olhei mais uma vez em seus olhos, e vi o que ela realmente pretendia com tudo aquilo.

Suspirei pesadamente antes de baixar minhas mãos e coloca-las, uma de cada lado, do seu a cabeça em negação apenas uma vez e ela sussurrou em meu ouvido rapidamente: "Eu quero mais de você."

"Você já meu tem amor." Murmurei com um sorriso calmo.

"Eu o quero por inteiro." Sua voz era seria e nunca tinha visto aquela expressão em sua tinha visto como ela ficava sedutora quando queria algo, nunca tinha visto daquele jeito. "Não me importo com mais nada...."

"É claro que se importa." Insisti interrompendo-a , sentindo seu quadril se mexer levemente contra mim, enquanto eu sentia meu membro latejar contra ela.. Ela sentiu aquilo, e eu soube pela expressão surpresa que surgiu em seu sentiu que eu a desejava, sentiu o que ela fazia o que eu queria fazer com ela.

O silencio se estalou, e de repente aquela maldita tensão sexual havia voltado, voltado com força total. Me fazendo suspirar pesadamente antes que a boca dela estivesse beijando a minha outra lábios sugando os meus com lentidão, e de repente o beijo calmo havia se transformado em um não conseguia me controlar, era como se todas as partes do meu corpo tivessem tido a mesma ideia ao mesmo tempo,querendo-a.

Sua pela morna em contato com a minha, fazia pequenos arrepios percorrerem meu corpo, como correntes elétricas.

Minhas mãos prendiam seu quadril junto ao meu, forçando algum tipo de atrito entre nossos sexos, o que me deixava mais louco do que eu já estava.

Sua perna direita se levantou e ela a encaixou em meu quadril, me fazendo senti-la mais ainda.

"Eu não quero te machucar...não..." Minha voz saia firme mas ao mesmo tempo entrecortada pela falta de oxigênio, quando eu finalmente consegui perceber onde aquilo iria dar.

"Você não vai me machucar." Ela disse rapidamente colocando uma de suas mãos em minha face. "Nunca me machucaria." Seus lábios tocaram os meus nesse momento, mas eu a já estava machucando.

"Eu não posso."Sussurrei prendendo suas mãos junto as minhas e lamentando pela expressão triste em seu rosto. " Não fique assim." Eu pedi soltando seus punhos e colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

"Você não me quer?"Ela perguntou descrente e eu me senti culpado. "Oh meu deus, eu sinto tanto, eu não deveria ter falado isso, ou mesmo aparecido mesmo me insinuado desse jeito." Ela falava rápido se afastando um pouco de mim e piscando os olhos rapidamente, enquanto lagrimas se acumulavam ali.

"Ei, não faça isso." Eu pedi puxando-a de volta para mim e olhando em seus olhos "Fique calma..."

"Você-você me rejeitou." Ela gaguejou me interrompendo. "Como eu poderia ficar."

"Eu não estou te rejeitando." Eu me aprecei a dizer. "Só não quero que você se arrependa disso..." Sussurrei ainda olhando em seus olhos, vendo a dor preencher seus a luz de seus olhos e uma lagrima rolar por seu rosto. "Eu te amo,você me ama, e não precisamos fazer nada para provar isso." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de solta-la e caminhar até a porta, virando-me apenas para capturar um ultimo vislumbre de dor quando ela entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta em um _baque_ ensurdecedor.

**...**

Eu me culpei por aquilo.

Eu tomei mais uma banho, dessa vez frio, e me deitei em minha cama, apenas observando o teto do quarto.

_Ela surgiu na minha vida como um raio de sol em um dia nublado, inesperado e completamente verdade ela era a imagem perfeita de uma garota perfeita, perfeita até demais para ser verdade, mas era.E então eu simplesmente , como alguém mergulha em uma piscina tão funda, que demora alguns minutos para retornar a superfície e recuperar o fôlego._

_Eu não sei por quanto tempo pensei nela, mas tinha certeza de ter pensado agora fazia parte dos meus pensamentos mais freqü como se eu fosse uma rede de computadores, e ela o vírus que foi jogado naquele lugar para corromper todos os dados._

_Era verdade ela era pior que qualquer droga, altamente viciante, totalmente perigosa e capaz de virar seu mudo de cabeça para baixo em questão de segundos._

_Mas eu sabia que isso não passava de uma simples mentira criada por minha mente, ela era apenas sensível de mais para ver que o vírus, na verdade, era eu, que tinha apostado seu corpo e jogado com sua alma, corrompendo tudo que eu via pela frente; Era essa a merda da verdade. _

_Eu ainda não a conhecia quando aquele jogo doentio começou, eu não sabia quem ela era, não conhecia o gosto doce dos seus lábios .Eu havia apostado tudo,pela sua inocência e agora eu a tinha em minhas mãos, dando para mim qualquer vestígios dela, mas não era algo que eu poderia aceitar._

_Seu bastardo do caralho , o que você pensou que ia acontecer? Que ela ia subir no seu carro, pular para o banco de trás e abrir as pernas, como todas as outras faziam?_

_Eu estava completamente havia seguido para um caminho sem volta e agora eu estava completamente perdido._

_Eu senti alguma coisa vibrar no bolso da calça, e alcancei a celular o mais rápido que eu pude, notando nome na tela brilhante antes de atende-lo._

"_Ela já foi fudida?" a voz maliciosa de Leah adentrou os meus tímpanos e eu rosnei em aversão._

"_Por que você não vai para o inferno?" eu perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que me levantava da cama situada dentro do meu quarto escuro e espiava por uma brecha de cortina, na janela._

"_Eu estou esperando você fazer a sua parte na aposta para cumprir a minha, querido." Eu pude sentir o sorriso delirante que ela soltou do outro lado da linha._

"_Foda-se" eu sussurrei bem próximo ao aparelho. _

"_Só se for com você..." eu desliguei antes que ela conseguisse pronunciar alguma coisa a mais._

_Eu fechei os olhos antes de arremessar o celular contra a parede, causando um som oco e alto, antes do mesmo cair no chão ainda com as luzes ligadas._

_Aquela merda era para ser apenas uma aposta, onde tudo te leva ao caminho da perdição e a única regra é nunca se nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu quebrara a única regra que me fora havia me apaixonado por ela._

"Posso entrar?" Eu conhecia aquela voz, e a minha resposta não seria diferente de sim,já que ela me consumia de todos os jeitos possíveis.

"Você sabe que pode." Eu a assisti entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si com cuidado, antes de sorrir para mim com cautela, enquanto eu respirava o mais fundo que podia, tentando afastar todos os pensamentos que surgiam, tentando me acalmar o maximo possível

Eu não podia me proteger dela, e eu já sabia rendido, completamente sem forças para lutar contra aquilo que seria a minha ruína, _a nossa ruína._Eu havia trilhado um cominho cercado de mentiras e más intenções, e agora estava totalmente perdido nele, trazendo comigo qualquer inocência que ela poderia ter.

Inocência,era engraçado como essa palavra soava diante de tanto desejo que brotava de todos os poros do meu corpo quando eu estava perto engraçado ver que ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria.

Deus,eu deveria para com isso enquanto era tempo.

Mas eu não pararia, não por se tratar de uma aposta, mas pelo simples fato de não como se eu fosse um carro desgovernado pronto para se chocar contra um murro de querendo parar, não era possível.E aquele sentimento corria por minhas veias, passando por meu coração e voltando para meu corpo com toda força, sem -a em mim como uma praga, uma praga sem remédios.

"Baby, eu sinto muito ok?" Eu sussurrei ao andar até ela e ver que a expressão de tristeza anda estava lá "Eu não queria ter dito não quero te machucar, não quero...não quero te levar para uma parte de mim que você não conhece C." Eu disse passando a mão por sua face " Eu te quero, não posso...Eu não sei se você me perdoaria por tudo."

"Por que esta fazendo isso?" Ela perguntou em uma voz triste e ressentida. "Do que esta falando?" Ela me perguntou passando as mãos sobre as minhas;

"Baby eu preciso que você me perdoe..."Eu sussurrei antes de puxa-la para uma abraço e afundar meu rosto no meio de seus cabelos, sentindo seu cheiro ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração batia com força contra meu peito.

"Perdoar o que ?" Ela perguntou ao me afastar e andar até a minha cama, sentando-se nela.

"Escute amor, eu tenho que..."Eu voltei a falar, me sentando ao seu lado e pegando sua mão o mais firme contaria tudo para ela, antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa errada, antes que eu me naquele momento.

"Não,não fala nada por favor." Ela pediu colocando um dedo sobre meus labios, calando-me "Eu só quero ficar aqui com você...Por favor?" pediu fazendo com que eu me deitasse em minha cama e permitisse que ela se deitasse em meu peito... Me fazendo perder as forças e o foco. Derrubando tudo, fazendo-me desistir de resistir.

"Tu-tudo bem." Eu murmurei acariciando seu cabelos e olhando em sua direção, surpreso.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse antes sorrir contra meu peito. "Eu não tenho medo de você...Aqui,somos apenas nos dois.Não tem mais ninguém para nos julgar... Eu não tenho medo."

" Eu também te amo,baby." Eu respondi ao fechar meu olhos diante daquelas palavras.

**...**

**.**

**(Musica do post: Kelly Clarkson- Addicted)**

http://www**(PONTO)**youtube**(PONTO)**com/watch?v=P1PB2_vR8qw

.

Eu a beijei suavemente, sentindo toda textura de seus lábios contra os meus, sentindo o gosto doce que emanava dela quando ela se entregava daquele seus dedos tecerem um caminho por minhas costas, minha nuca, até chegar em meus cabelos.Não havia mais medo, eu não conseguia sentir o medo de toca-la, não conseguia me livrar de seus carinhos, ou mesmo de seus amava, ela me amava.O que poderia estar mais certo?

Minhas mãos desciam de seus ombros até sua cintura, passando pelas laterais de seus seios pequenos, que caberiam em minhas mã confesso, tinha um certo receio de , com medo de assusta-la. Ela era o tipo de garota que não se deve maltratar, e eu simplesmente não poderia trata-la como as outras – outras que já estiveram em seu lugar - .Não podia ser o bastardo filho da puta, eu tinha que ama-la, como ela me amava.E a pior parte disso era que eu não fazia ideia de como fazer nunca tinha amado ninguém, nunca tinha sentido aquele aperto no coração que eu sentia toda vez que ela se afastava de mim,ou sorria para mim.A sensação engraçada de ter borboletas voando dentro do seu estomago quando seus olhos brilhavam ou quando ela falava um simples "Eu te amo." Eu nunca tinha me negado o desejo de tomar alguém nos braços e torna-la nunca tinha feito amor com ninguém.E ela merecia, merecia toda calma e todo o amor que eu pudesse dar.

Eu quebrei nosso beijo e me afastei o suficiente para olha-la nos olhos, observando todo aquele brilho que tinha dentro deles, vendo como ela ficava extremamente vermelha quando eu a olhava daquele jeito, e ainda percebendo como suas mãos se moviam do meu cabelo para o meu rosto, acariciando aquele local ao mesmo tempo em que momento eu me rendi.

Não lutaria contra ela, contra o amor mais.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei mais uma vez, ainda olhando dentro dos seus olhos que me fitavam com intensidade, enquanto outro lindo sorriso iluminava sua face.

"Eu também te amo." Sua voz era suave e entrecortada, carregada de emoçã emoção que eu enxergava dentro da imensidão de seu olhar.

Eu a beijei novamente e voltei a me afastar. "Você confia em mim?" Perguntei, enquanto observava suas reações.

"Confio." Ela respondeu simplesmente com junto com um suave aceno de cabeça.

Flexionei meus joelhos ao lado de seu corpo e me jeito era possivel observar todo seu corpo deitado ali, com seu peito subindo e descendo conforme a respiração;Sua face corada, adornada por seus cabelos era a cena mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida.

A minha pequena pareceu se envergonhar ainda mais com a intensidade daquele olhar sobre seu corpo, corando ainda mais e lançando um sorriso envergonhado.

"O que está fazendo?" Ela questionou em uma voz fraca e curiosa.

"Eu quero te ver." Respondi suavemente. "Quero poder dizer o quando você é linda, e o quanto eu te amo." Sussurrei brevemente, enquanto guiava minhas mãos até o cós de sua calça de pijama, observando sua expressão e sua reação.

Nessie apenas mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente e afirmou com um aceno."Eu confio em você."

Lentamente eu puxei o cós de sua calça, junto com sua calcinha, o que a deixou imóvel e ofegante.

Eu mantive meus olhos nos seus, enquanto passava sua calça por suas coxas até seus pé não me render a luxuria e faze-la minha naquele instante.

Deveria ser com carinho... e amor.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, apenas para respirar fundo, tendo me controlar de todos os jeitos possí não havia nenhum jeito de não me sentir assim, era apenas questões de minutos até eu perder o controle e querer prova-la de todas as maneiras , como ela era tentadora.

Quando finalmente abri meus olhos ela estava mais corada do que nunca, afinal estava parcialmente nua, ao alcance de minhas mãos.

"Juro que não vou machuca-la." Eu disse a ela, tentando acalmar seus ânimos, desviando meu olhar lentamente de seu rosto e fitando suas coxas nuas e logo mais adiante seu sexo nu, descoberto de qualquer peça de roupa.

Perdi uma respiração e fechei os olhos novamente, tentando sem sucesso me controlar.

Eu estava rendido, rendido totalmente aos seus encantos.E ela daquele jeito, não ajudava muito.

"Eu sei." Ela resmungou antes de me alcançar e me puxar para si, me acomodando entre suas pernas, enquanto eu me segurava para não machuca-la com meu peso. "Eu sei." Ela repetiu antes de colar nossos lábios e dar inicio a um beijo nocivo a minha sanidade mental.

Minhas mãos dançaram por seu abdômen antes de acariciarem suas coxas, afastando-as mais e deixando-a completamente aberta para suas cintura com uma das minhas mãos, enquanto a outra descia novamente por sua coxa até chegar ao seu centro quente, e já úmido.

Gemi em sua boca quando meus dedos passaram por seus _lábios_ molhados. " Baby, você...você esta molhada." Eu arfei inconscientemente enquanto passava os dedos por todo seu centro, em seu clitóris gemeu baixo ao sentir o contato e aquele som me fez tremer por antecipação e olha-la. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, respirando com dificuldade enquanto eu começava a movimentas meu dedo em cima de seus clitóris.

"Isso." Ela suspirou profundamente. "Isso... Eu nunca senti isso antes."

"Eu sei." Eu respondi dando-lhe um beijo. "Amor, se não quiser... eu posso parar, não vou fazer nada que não queira."

Eu passei o dedo por sua entrada e seu corpo serpenteou contra o meu, me deixando mais duro do que eu já estava, me fazendo desejar estar dentro dela o mais rápido possivel, me fazendo gemer mais uma vez em sua boca, enquanto ela arranhava minhas costas sem cuidado.

"Jake." Ela gemeu , enquanto eu sentia os músculos das suas pernas ficarem rígidos. "Eu.. eu não sei..."

"Shh." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, retirando a mão de seu centro e trazendo meus dedos a minha boca. "Você é tão doce baby." Eu disse a ela quando terminei de lamber meus dedos lambuzados com seu gosto.

Doce, tão queria prova-la antes que ela gozasse, então eu sorri quando ela suspirou em reprovação assim que eu retirei a mão e sorri mais ainda quando ela gemeu ao me assistir provando-a, mesmo que indiretamente.

"Eu tenho que te provar." Sussurrei desviando meus lábios para seu pescoço, e traçando um caminho por seus seios ainda cobertos pela blusa até chegar em seu baixo ventre, onde e sentia seu aroma quente, me chamando.

Eu beijei o osso da sua bacia enquanto minhas mãos subiam sob sua camisa, devagar, expondo seu abdomem e logo depois seus seios.

"Você é linda...perfeita." Minha voz estava carregada de desejo, e eu não me controlei ao tirar-lhe a blusa por completo e passar minhas mãos por seus seios enquanto minha boca dava-lhe beijos mais íntimos.

Inconscientemente, ela havia afastado as pernas ainda mais, expondo sua carne rosada e sensível ao meu toque, completamente pulsante e molhada por meus realmente a beijei, suguei, sentindo todo o gosto do liquido doce que ela me dava ao se excitar ainda mais.

Ela gemia alto, me fazendo agradecer profundamente por não ter ninguém em casa. E quando sua respiração falhou e suas pernas se enrijeceram mais uma vez eu a senti chegando no ápice.

"Jake." Ela gemeu, talvez me perguntando o que aconteceria a seguir, enquanto suas mãos adentravam meus cabelos.

"Eu sei." Eu murmurei contra sua carne. " Apenas relaxe baby... e goze pra mim." Ela gemeu mais alto ao escutar as palavras, enquanto eu sugava seu clitóris rapidamente, sentindo começar a latejar.

Era impossível não ficar excitado com uma cena daquela. Minha C completamente nua em minha cama, se contorcendo de prazer enquanto eu a provava. Eu senti meu membro doer de prazer antes de levar minha mão, novamente, a sua intimidade e escorregar um único dedo para dentro dela – com cuidado -, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais alto e gozar pela primeira vez.

Eu pude sentir suas paredes apertarem o meu dedo com força, enquanto seu corpo ficava completamente rígido e ela gritava de prazer nunca sentido.

Meu dedo dentro dela, enquanto eu a sentia latejar mais e mais, me fez desejar que fosse o meu membro dentro dela. Completamente acomodado.

Eu a limpei completamente, enquanto ela sentia os últimos momento de seu orgasmo.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei me movendo e deitando em sua barriga. "Te amo muito."

.

**Nessie POV**

**.  
**

Ele havia sido duro comigo, havia me rejeitado com fúria, mas eu sabia que Jake estava fazendo isso por medo de talvez me machucar... ou me lembrar de coisas do passado.

Ma-mas eu queria pertencer a ele, de corpo e alma...complemente, como deve ão depois de sair daquela piscina eu tomei um banho quente,completamente decidida, e fui até seu quarto.

Ele tentou me rejeitar mais uma vez, mas não não conseguiu me mandar embora dessa vez.

Seus lábios eram suaves e quentes enquanto nos beijá sentia uma estranha sensação crescente no baixo ventre enquanto ele estava no meio das minhas eu estivesse não sabia, nunca tinha ficado daquele jeito na vida.

O quarto estava muito quente e quando eu percebi já estávamos nos beijando com fúria, desejo.E sim, eu desejava que ele me tocasse do jeito que nenhum outro tocou, e foi o que ele fez. Derrepente eu estava nua, gritando seu nome, gemendo, enquanto ele passava sua língua por meu clitóris, fazendo movimentos circulares, e me levando a loucura.

Eu havia esquecido a vergonha, havia afastado minhas pernas e deixado que ele me provasse, me dissesse o quanto eu era me deixava cada vez mais estranha, cada vez aquela sensação estranha crescia mais e mais com suas palavras sensuais e desinibidas. E quando ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim eu simplesmente não pude segurar a explosão desconhecida que tomou meu corpo inteiro, me fazendo prender a respiração e sentir a melhor sensação que eu já senti em minha vida.

O meu corpo todo reagiu, todos meus músculos se contraíram ao mesmo pude sentir minhas costas se erguendo do colchão enquanto meu _centro_ latejava com vigor ao redor de seu dedo, enquanto ele continuava a me sugar.

"Goze para mim".Ele havia dito antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, antes que a sensação de êxtase tomasse conta de todo meu corpo, antes de tudo estivesse dividido com uma linha tênue, prestes a se romper.

Eu-eu havia go...gozado pela primeira vez, e mal podia esperar pela segunda quando eu senti sua respiração quente passar pela pele da minha barriga, me tirando do transe e me levando de volta ao presente.

"Eu te amo".Ele sussurrou. "Te amo muito".

"Eu também te amo".Murmurei ainda me recuperando. "E isso foi..."

"Muito bom?" Ele perguntou apoiando o queixo em minha barriga e olhando diretamente para mim.

"É, muito bom".Respondi sinceramente, sentindo minha pele esquentar, e corar.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, me fazendo sorrir junto, enquanto seus olhos desviavam do meu rosto e pousavam em meus seios corei mais uma vez, e ele sorriu enquanto um gemido fraco saia de sua boca e ele fechava os olhos.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele subia seu corpo e ficava entre minhas pernas novamente, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"Problemas".Ele respondeu com a voz fraca ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia seu membro duro e ereto tocar minha coxa. "Desculpe por isso".Ele disse envergonhado, beijando minha testa e olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

"Por que esta pedindo desculpas?" Eu sussurrei, colocando minha mão entre nossos corpos e tocando o membro duro e pulsante pela primeira tremi com o contato, nunca havia tocado um... E fiquei nervosa com isso.

"Não faça isso, amor."Ele pediu se apresando em parar minha mão.

"Por que não?" Eu teimei, me livrando do seu aperto e movendo minha mão por todo seu comprimento, sentindo como ele era grande... Arrepiando-me com o pensamento de tê-lo dentro de mim.

"Por que eu não quero fazer nada... Que a machuque".Ele respondeu olhando em meus olhos, e gemendo baixo quando minha mão o apertou levemente.

"Eu quero ser sua".Eu sussurrei em sua orelha, enquanto ele escondia o rosto no vão do meu pescoço. "Quero senti-lo dentro de mim".Continuei, enquanto minha mão o acariciava, ainda por cima da calça do pijama. "Por favor, faça comigo... Faça amor comigo ". Minha voz tremeu assim que aquelas palavras saíram de minha boca. Eu o queria queria tanto compartilhar com ele tudo que fosse possível, queria que fosse ele o primeiro a estar em queria ter aquele momento com ele...e somente ele.

.

**Jacob POV**

**(Musica do post: Maria Mena - Miss you love)**

http://www**(PONTO)**youtube**(PONTO)**com/watch?v=OIpDnOm8-Ac&feature=related

.

.

"Eu quero ser sua".Ela sussurrou para mim. "Quero senti-lo dentro de mim".Ela disse, sua voz mais sensual do que nunca, enquanto eu sentia sua mão descendo e subindo em volta do meu membro, me fazendo gemer. "Por favor, faça comigo... Faça amor comigo".Ela pediu em uma voz baixa, quebrando qualquer vestígio de autocontrole que ainda restava em mim.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Questionei, antes de assumir que eu nunca mais negaria nada a eu nunca mais lhe diria _não_.

"Tenho".Ela disse lentamente, fazendo uma trilha de beijo em meu pescoço, antes de guiar seus lábios até os meus e começar um beijo.

Não tínhamos pressa em adiantar as coisas, e mesmo que meu corpo ansiasse por aquilo mais do que tudo, eu me mantinha calmo enquanto minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo novamente, enquanto suas mãos pequenas tentavam me livrar da calça do a ajudei com aquilo e em alguns minutos meu corpo nu, estava completamente colado ao dela. O calor passando de mim para ela e vice-versa, enquanto gemíamos com o contato intimo demais.

Eu podia sentir o calor emanando de sua entrada quando meu membro passava por ela, podia sentir seu corpo remexer em baixo do meu, procurando algum contato, procurando aliviar toda a tensão.

"Baby, não vou mentir".Eu sussurrei, me afastando e olhando em seus olhos. "Sei que isso vai doer..."

"Eu não me importo".Ela gemeu de olhos fechados.

"Olhe para mim".Eu pedi lentamente e ela me obedeceu. "Se eu a machucar... Você vai me dizer e eu vou parar".

"Você não vai me machucar".

"Você vai dizer, e eu vou parar." Eu insisti assistindo-a acenar a cabeça, concordando, e me puxando para outro beijo.

**...**

Eu posicionei meu membro em sua entrada, e a olhei uma ver esperando seu consentimento.

Ela sorriu calmamente, e então eu me empurrei para dentro dela, lentamente, sentindo finalmente o calor me acolher com e úmido.

Continuei minha entrada vagarosamente, finalmente sentindo a barreira que me impediria de adentrar completamente dentro dela.

"Olhe para mim".E pedi dando um beijo delicado na ponta de seu nariz, enquanto ela relaxava e abria um sorriso majestoso, com seus olhos nos meus.

Nossos olhares não se desconectaram em nenhum queria observar toda a reação que ela teria com aquilo saber se estava cansando dor a ela, ou mesmo se ela se arrependesse.

Empurrei mais uma vez, mais rápido, rompendo seu hímen e sentindo todos os seus músculos enrijecerem completamente sob ão eu simplesmente me mantive quieto, ignorando o fato de já estar completamente dentro gemeu baixo e eu me apressei a pedir desculpas.

"Me desculpe amor".Eu sussurrei colocando uma das mãos em sua face e assistindo uma lagrima rolar pelo conto do seu olho direito. "Eu. Podemos parar".

"Não".Ela me interrompeu rápida, agora com os dois olhos cheios de lagrimas.

"Você esta chorando".Sussurrei ao limpar as lagrimas que caiam com pequenos beijos. "Eu sinto muito".

"De felicidade".Ela disse lentamente. "Estou chorando de felicidade, e, por favor, não pare".

Eu beijei seus olhos carinhosamente antes de beijar seus lábios novamente, parado dentro dela, esperando que ela se acostumasse com a invasão.E quando eu tive certeza de que ela havia relaxado, e se acostumado, eu comecei um lento movimento de vai e vem, saindo lentamente e logo depois voltando com cuidado.

Sentir-la daquele jeito era mágico, eu podia sentir o calor que emanava de dentro dela, era uma sensação curiosa que eu nunca havia como se eu estivesse a procura do prazer pleno, mas não só isso, era como se tudo se encaixasse perfeitamente, era como se ela tivesse sido feita para a beijei lentamente naquele momento, tentando mostrar-la através de um pequeno gesto, que eu a amava, que faria qualquer coisa por o meu coração já estava perdido, completamente sob seu domínio.

"Eu te amo tanto".Eu consegui resmungar, sentindo vontade de começar a ir mais rápido, e logo me lembrando de não machuca-la.

"Eu também te amo".Eu sussurrei arqueando as costas e movendo o quadril contra o meu com força me fazendo gemer e beija-la mais uma vez.

Seu quadril deu impulso mais uma vez, e eu finalmente percebi o que ela ão, aumente a velocidade e alguns gemidos abafados saíram de sua boca, enquanto eu continuava beijando-a.

Estava quente, muito quente.

Minha respiração era desregular, eu respirava com dificuldade, do mesmo jeito que C. parecia estar.

Um gemido rouco me escapou, quando ela começou a se mover com mais força sob mim, me fazendo perder o controle sobre o seu corpo e sobre o nossos gemidos, deixando nossos corpos ansiosos por mais.

"Eu não posso agüentar".Eu murmurei com a testa colada a dela, entrando nela com força mais ao mesmo tempo com cautela.

"Goza... Goza comigo".Aquele pedido me fez tremer.

"Eu estou tão perto baby".Eu disse, capturando seus lábios e sugando os com força, ao mesmo tempo em que escorregava uma mão entre nossos corpos, parando exatamente sobre seu clitóris e estimulando-o com rapidez, enquanto ela gemia alto e se contorcia.

A intensidade de seus espasmos era impressionante, e dentro dela eu podia sentir meu prazer chegando rápido, como se ela estivesse me puxando consigo para o ápice.

Eu nunca havia sentido tanto prazer em toda minha tinha entrado em um estado tão distante da realidade como naquele momento.

Seus músculos haviam se enrijecido quando ela sentiu as primeiras ondas do orgasmo chegar, havia fechando os olhos e me deixando observar atentamente cada reação em seu rosto.

Os cabelos caiando por seus ombros, a face avermelhada com vestígios de suor. Ela era linda como um anjo.

Eu não tive medo de beija-la e observar o quanto ela era minha a partir de agora.Não tive medo de me liberar dentro dela e urrar de prazer quando ele chegou.

Eu amava.

Ela me amava.

Estava tudo bem...Até agora.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A:**Primeiramente: Eu não preciso dizer que acabei de ter vários ataques, né?

Serio, eu fiquei assim: oO, pra essa Lemon! Por que? Por que eu achei PERFEITA!

AUHAUAHUHAUHAUH

AINN gente, essa lemon foi tão fofa, tão linda, com tanto carinho e amor... Fiquei emocionada ao escrever e ao ler!

Segundo: Bom, quero me desculpar por ter demorado tanto a postar. Tive problemas pessoais...Um deles foi a enchente que teve aqui no Rio de Janeiro.

Sorry girls!

Aquii está o capitulo e postarei o próximo o mais rápido possível!

Amoo vcs.. e eu fiquei viada com todas as reviews que me deixaram!

\o/

...

**Obs¹**: Escutem as musicas do capitulo, é importante!

**Obs²**: O site contiua comendo algumas palavras, eu revisei o maximo possivel para que isso não acontecesse, mas ele continua. *dá um tapa no site*

Quero agradecer a **Dany**, que indicou a musica do** The Fray** - Que foi a musica TEMA do capitulo! Obrigadaaa Dany!!

**obs³**: para ouvir as musicas, basta substiruir o** (PONTO)** pelo sinal correspondente (.)!

Já ia esquecendo.. Só temos um capitulo pela frente. E eu não podia deixar de fazer pelo menos uma perguntinha ou melhor, uma enquete!

Mas dessa vez deixarei até um **SPOILER**: Alguem pode morrer!

**( )**Jacob deve morrer?

**( )**Nessie deve morrer?

**( )**Ou: Isa, tá maluca? NINGUEM vai morrer!

....

**N/B**:OI gente linda :p

Então,alguém ai ta querendo um jake de presente? Depois desse capitulo é fato que eu sou mais Team Jacob do que nunca, alguém já viu coisa mais fofa?alguém quer que a Leah suma,assim tipo do nada*dá um tiro na leah* ,essa Leah é uma intrusa,porque ela não esquece o jake,ta vendo que ele ta gostando da nessie,quem concorda que ela sente inveja? Acho que é,essa estória dela é bem feito,porque ela é uma vaca mesmo,então no mínimo deve ter adorado o que rolou na festa,essa Sue também é uma pamonha,deve ser cega u.u Quem acha que ele ta gostando da nessie levante a mão? O// Noffa eu surtei com esse capitulo,e voces girl's?


	7. Chapter 5 Broken

_(Ouçam as musicas do capitulo, elas são muito importantes)_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

"I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
with a Broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
holding on  
holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you"

**Broken- Lifehouse**

**...**

**Broken**

**Jacob POV**

**.  
**

**Musica do POST: Miss you love - Silverchair**

http://www**(PONTO)**youtube**(PONTO)**com/watch?v=jGH3crykPxE

Aqueles minutos se arrastaram como se fossem meses...Anos.E eu sabia o por que disso tudo.

A aposta havia sido cumprida, _C_ estava deitada do lado direito da minha cama, respirando lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que lagrimas grossas caiam por minha face, molhando o travesseiro embaixo da minha cabeça, e fazendo com que tudo o que fora perfeito se transformasse no inferno.

Eu ainda estava acordado, chorando, quando ela apertou o abraço em volta do meu pescoço e murmurou um : _Eu te amo...para sempre. _Antes de se acalmar novamente e voltar a momento eu soube qual seria minha sentenç já havia escolhido o meu caminho e o meu final...Mas também sabia que poderia ser sem ela.

**...**

Ela havia acordado na manhã seguinte com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e eu simplesmente não pude deixar de retribuir, sorrindo também, e me xingando em voz alta quando ela fez menção de se levantar, descobrindo uma enorme mancha de sangue em meu lençol.

"Eu sinto muito".Ela sussurrou observando o lençol em que se enrolara e percebendo que ele também estava sujo. "Eu-eu não sei que dizer".Ela continuou formando um sorriso discreto nos lábios, que logo se transformou em um gargalhada divertida. "Me desculpe, mas sua cara de _'Billy vai comer meu fígado'_ foi realmente engraçada".

"HAHA" Eu fingi sorrir me levantando rápido e pegando-a no colo, sem me importar com minha nudez e muito menos com os olhos esbugalhados de _C,_ quando me viu daquele jeito...Com a luz entrando pela janela. "Você terá que lavar aquele lençol, baby. A culpa é toda sua".Eu disse a ela enquanto abria a porta do meu quarto e a levava para dentro do banheiro.

"Minha?" Ela gritou enquanto eu tentava desenrola-la do lençol. "Foi você quem me seduziu, eu era apenas uma pobre moça indefesa".Assim que ela terminou a frase eu parei o que estava fazendo e me apoiei na pia, fazendo com que ela me fitasse preocupada. "O que foi Jake?" Ela perguntou colocando uma mão em meu ombro e fitando o meu rosto pelo reflexo do espelho a nossa frente. "Eu falei algo de errado?".

"Claro que não baby".Eu sussurrei observando seus olhos pelo reflexo e sorrindo levemente. "Eu que não deveria ter feito nada com você... Não deveria tê-la machucado."Sussurrei ao mirar o olhar no pedaço manchado do lençol. "E. Oh meu Deus".Eu parei naquele exato momento, relembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido e me prendendo a memória de que nós não tínhamos usado nenhuma proteçã sabia que era saudável, e ela também era, mas... Mais...

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou aflita.

"Baby, me diga... Você tome algum remédio contraceptivo? Algum anticoncepcional?".

"Não".Ela murmurou abaixando os olhos para o ventre e perdendo o ritmo da respiração.

"Como eu pude esquecer... uma coisa dessas?" Eu suspirei colocando a mão na testa. "Tudo bem , se você quiser... Eu Posso ir a farmácia e...".

"Não".Ela me interrompeu. "Não, baby, isso não é culpa sua. Não somente sua não... vai acontecer nada... Ok?" Ela suspirou devagar e acariciou meus cabelos. "_Nada." _Ela sorriu calmamente e beijou meu ombro, me fazendo ficar calmo também... Fazendo-me esquecer.

**...**

Eu a amava demais, muito mais do que eu já mais imaginei pode amar alguém. E foi pensando nisso que decidir acabar de vez com isso, quando Sue, Billy e Leah voltaram da viagem.

No café da manhã de segunda feira eu lancei um olhar significativo para Leah, que prontamente entendeu como um sabia que Sue levaria Nessie para um passeio naquela manhã – Billy havia me dito mais cedo.-, então eu apenas continuei com meu plano. Acabaria com a aposta e com tudo mais.

**...**

Eu respirei fundo ao visualizar a cena de alguns meses atrás se repetindo, Leah entrando vagarosamente no escritório de Billy, enquanto eu a seguia com uma espécie de bolo, que havia se formado em minha garganta, me fazendo respirar mais rápido e com dificuldade.

Eu sabia o que aconteceria, eu sabia exatamente o que teria que fazer e falar, só não sabia quais conseqüências isso me traria.

"Entre." Ela sussurrou segurando a porta e esperando que eu entrasse no cômodo o mais rápido possível.

Eu dei um passo para dentro da sala escura e ela fechou a postar logo depois, colocando as costas na mesma e sorrindo para sorriso diabólico e insinuante.

"Diga-me Jake." Ela pediu enquanto seu sorriso crescia. " A garotinha... você a fodeu, não foi?" Ela gargalhou com segundas Intenções. "Ela esta andando diferente, esta agindo diferente, seu corpo esta diferente."

"Eu fiz Leah." Eu sussurrei passando a mãos por meus cabelos, em um ato de nervosismo.

"Droga, eu fiz."Não pude deixar de segurar o soluço agonizante e saiu de minha boca junto com aquelas palavras.

"Fez?" Ela perguntou em uma voz curiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que meu olhar notava em seu rosto uma expressão totalmente nova, de desconfianç como se pela primeira vez na vida, Leah captasse algo que não lhe fora como se ela pudesse perceber pelo som da minha voz o tamanho da dor que ocupava meu peito. Era como se ela soubesse que tinha perdido. "Jake".O sorriso havia sumido de seu rosto e ela agora caminhava de encontro a mim. "_Baby_, eu sei que isso não foi muito legal de nossa pense pelo lado positivo, você teve uma boa foda durante o fim de semana...e agora poderá ter outra." A ultimas palavras foram sussurradas de forma sensual, sensual o bastante para que eu fechasse os olhos e respirasse fundo antes de olhar em seu rosto novamente.

"Eu serei sua." Ela sussurrou, colocando a mão em meu rosto e sorrindo, um sorriso totalmente diferente dos quais em já tinha visto no rosto de Leah...Um verdadeiro. "Não vou mais fugir de você...".

"Eu não quero nada, apenas me deixe em paz." Murmurei interrompendo-a e me afastando do seu toque, deixando-a completamente atônita.

"Jake, você venceu a aposta, não precisa ficar desse jeito...Não vai perder seu carro nem..."

"Cale a maldita boca Leah." Eu tinha certeza de que meus olhos estava cheios de água naquele momento. "Como você pode falar desse jeito...Como se ela fosse um objeto que eu pudesse usar e jogar fora quando estivesse tudo terminado." Eu disse alto, caminhando até a porta esmurrando a mesma. "Droga, você não sabe como isso está acabando comigo, me matando."

"Jake." Ela disse começando a ficar realmente nervosa. "Você não vai fazer isso comigo, não vai me fazer sentir culpada. Você pode estar assim, agora, mais você sabe muito bem quem você é... O tipo de cara que você é... Você não..." Ela interrompeu a própria fala."Oh meu deus, eu não posso acreditar nisso." Sussurrou levando sua mão direita até sua boca. "Você esta apaixonado por ela."Concluiu com um olhar desesperado.

"Eu a amo." Eu murmurei em resposta.

"Você a ama?" Ela indagou perplexa. "Que tipo de merda está passando por sua cabeça maluco?" Leah parecia estar furiosa e ao mesmo tempo completamente surpresa.

"Eu a amo Leah, somente isso." Eu repeti de modo mais claro.

"Que tipo de amor é esse Jake?" Ela perguntou "Qual ser humano é capaz de jogar com os sentimentos de alguém que ama? Pode me responder? Se a ama tanto por que continuou com a aposta?" Suas perguntas estavam me deixando cada vez mais nervoso e ansioso para dar o fora daquele lugar. "Não consegue perder Black?"

"Não fale essas coisas." Eu disse o mais calmo possivel, me afastando ainda mais dela e tentando ir em direção a porta. " Eu tentei acabar com isso e você sabe disso..."

"Não falar essas coisas? O que foi, dói demais ouvir a verdade não é? Claro que dói. Ainda mais sendo você...Diga a verdade a ela, se a ama que você só transou com ela,só se aproximou dela por que queria me foder...Por que isso era a única coisa que você ainda não tinha." Ela gritou fora de controle.

Eu nunca tinha visto Leah com tanta raiva, e isso me deixava preocupado.

"Não á verdade."

"É claro que é verdade." Ela gritou mais uma vez. " Venha me foder agora Jake." Leah se aproximou de mim mais uma vez e apertou sés braços ao redor do meu pescoço. " Eu sei que você está borbulhando de raiva... desconte tudo.. Me faça pagar."

"Você é doente." Eu disse alto, tentando me livrar dela.

"O doente aqui é você." Ela atacou. "Você transou com Nessie.E transou apenas por uma aposta."

"Isso tudo não passou de uma simples aposta Leah..." Eu continuaria dizendo o que tinha que dizer, mas a porta fora aberta com força, e a unica coisa que eu pude ver foi o rosto alarmado de Nessie.

" Mas que merda." Leah sussurrou observando que Sue estava logo atrás de Nessie.

"Baby." Eu sussurrei , ainda olhando para seu rosto,que estava mais corado do que nunca antes. Talvez tomado pela vergonha.

"Eu sabia que não podia confiar..." Sue gritou. "Você a estuprou? Seu covarde." Ela berrava.

Eu estava confuso, Sue devia ter saído com Nessie logo depois do café.Devia ter pego uma carona com Billy, que estava indo para o trabalho, e ido com Nessie até a cidade.

"Claro que não mamãe, ele não é tão idiota assim." Leah disse tentando ficar calma também.

" Cala a boca Leah, já não me basta ter todas as suas desfeitas." Sue tinha entrado dentro do escritório. "Billy esqueceu a droga da arma que ele leva com ele toda vez que vai sair.... E olha o que eu encontro." Ela urrou apontando para nós dois.

"Eu estou me sentindo mal, com licença." A voz de Nessie me lembrou do inevitável... Agora ela sabia.

.

.

.

**Nessie POV.**

Musica do post: Broken- Lifehouse

http://www**(PONTO)**youtube**(PONTO)**com/watch?v=I6cdPeYJh0s&a=_hLXIfSc1dc&playnext_from=ML

"Eu acho ótimo ter sua companhia meu bem." Sue dizia para mim enquanto subíamos as escadas que nos levariam ao andar de cima da casa.

Ela tinha me convidado ara um passeio esta manhã, e nós pegaríamos uma carona com Billy, mas ele havia esquecido a tal arma que leva todos os dias para o trabalho. "É para segurança." Ele repetiu cem vezes, quando Sue reclamou. Ela achava um absurdo uma pessoa ter que andar armada por uma cidade tão pacifica, mas ele insistiu e ela concordou em voltar para casa para pegar a tal arma.

"Não á verdade." A voz de Jake vinha da porta do escritório de Billy, e a julgar por seu tom, ele certamente estava brigando com alguém.

"Mas que droga está acontecendo aqui?" Sue sussurrou enquanto chegávamos perto da porta do escritório de Billy.

" Eu não sei... parece."

"É claro que é verdade." Eu me calei quando a voz de Leah se gritava como se estivesse furiosa." Venha me foder agora Jake." Eu levei a mão direita até a boca para esconder meu espanto." Eu sei que você está borbulhando de raiva... desconte tudo.. Me faça pagar."

Eu olhei para o rosto de Sue, que parecia tão assustada quanto eu.

"Você é doente." Jake disse em uma voz mais baixa, me deixando completamente tremula.

Eu não estava gostando nada daquela conversa, não estava gostando nada daqueles gritos e muito menos de saber que ele estava dentro do escritório com Leah.

"Eu vou entrar..."

"O doente aqui é você." A voz de Leah fez com que Sue parasse com a mão na maçaneta da porta.. "Você transou com Nessie. E transou apenas por uma aposta." Eu pude sentir meu coração parar de bater naquele momento...Leah havia contando para Leah...

Eu senti os olhos curiosos de Sue em mim, e na mesma hora ela abriu a porta, revelando Leah pendurada no pescoço.

"Isso tudo não passou de uma simples aposta Leah..." Ele disse alto o bastante para que eu ouvisse, e parou a frase assim que notou que eu estava presente.

**Uma aposta...**

"baby." Ele sussurrou lentamente, com os olhos em mim, enquanto eu corava de vergonha.

"Eu sabia que não podia confiar..." Sue gritou. "Você a estuprou? Seu covarde." Ela berrava.

"Claro que não mamãe, ele não é tão idiota assim." Leah disse olhando diretamente em meus olhos e me lançando um sorriso maldoso.

"Cala a boca Leah, já não me basta ter todas as suas desfeitas." Sue ordenou entrando no escritório. "Billy esqueceu a droga da arma que ele leva com ele toda vez que vai sair.... E olha o que eu encontro." Ela gritou com raiva, apontando para os dois que permaneceram parados.

Eu senti minha cabeça girar naquele palavras que eu escutei ainda soavam dentro da minha aposta... Foder com ela...Aquelas palavras me davam ânsia de vomito, e era isso que me fazia sentir o estomago revirar.

Estavam todos olhando para mim naquele momento e eu simplesmente não podia agüentar o constrangimento... a vergonha de ser exposta daquele jeito... Por uma aposta.

" Eu estou me sentindo mal, com licença." Eu disse brevemente, tapando a minha boca ao evitar vomitar no corredor e correndo para fora daquele lugar.

**...**

**.  
**

A chuva forte caia sobre meus ombros como se fossem pedras, quando eu finalmente sai da casa dos Black, mas eu não me importei com aquilo e continuei correndo até que a pequena rua acabasse e eu estivesse prestes a entrar na floresta que ficava a alguns metros da casa.

"Por favor não fuja de mim!"A voz de Jacob penetrou em meus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que meu braço era puxado por sua mão, em uma tentativa ridícula de fazer-me parar.

Eu não tinha percebido que estava sendo seguida, mas tremi quando ele me puxou e fez com que meu corpo se virasse para ele.

"Não toque em mim." Eu disse com escárnio enquanto olhava no fundo daqueles olhos escuros.

"Você precisa me ouvir."Meu coração batia tão forte naquele momento, que qualquer um que passasse por aquele maldito lugar conseguiria ouvi-lo estava com medo de assumir que tudo o que acontecera entre nós começara por uma aposta estúpida e sem intenções agora eu sabia exatamente o por que de tudo aquilo.

"Ouvir o que? – O questionamento fez com que ele abrisse a boca, mas logo a fechasse sem resposta." Que isso tudo não passou de uma bela de uma aposta e que na verdade você só queria me [i]comer[/i], ou melhor...comer Leah.

Jacob POV

"Não diga essas coisas."Ouvi-la falar aquelas palavras era muito pior do que pensar em coloca-las em pratica, mas mesmo com os meus pedidos, Nessie continuou com o rosto fechado e a sobrancelha franzida, parecendo duvidar de algo, enquanto a agua da chuva fria que nos molhava , descia por seus cabelos;

"Foi exatamente o que você disse, engraçado não?" Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto ela zombava.

"Não é desse jeito."

"Não?" Ela gritou contendo as lagrimas que começariam a rolar em poucos minutos "Então de que jeito é?" O grito ecoou pela floresta mais uma vez "Me explique Jacob por que eu não sei de que jeito funciona esse joguinho no qual você me meteu."

"Não te meti em jogo nenhum _C_., será que você não pode ver que essa maldita aposta não tem nada a ver com o que eu sinto por você."

"Só me diga a verdade Jacob." Ela suplicou, suplicou como se suplicasse a própria vida "Por favor, você realmente fez essa merda de aposta?"

"Eu não te conhecia..."

"Fez?" Ela indagou, exigindo uma reposta satisfatória. "Apenas diga."

"Fiz."

"Pelo menos disse a verdade, não é?"

Ela olhou em meus olhos mais uma vez, não com paixão como havia feito, mas com raiva, decepção e nojo, que era exatamente o que eu merecia.E então ela começou a andar em direção á floresta, com passos rápidos enquanto as lagrimas densas caiam por suas bochechas rosadas e quentes pela raiva.

"Para onde esta indo?" Eu gritei, engolindo a agua da chuva que caia e seguindo-a .

"Não lhe interessa Black." Ela murmurou sem olhar para trás, enquanto eu a seguia de perto, observando-a se atrapalhar nas raízes das arvores ao se entranhar na mata densa.

" Nessie, não tem caminho por ai." Eu a avisei antes de a alcançar e puxar seu braço. "Volte comigo para casa, vamos resolver isso." Disse observando as lagrimas que corriam por seu rosto. "Eu te amo." Eu disse mais uma vez, erguendo minha mão e passando por sua bochecha molhada. " E quando digo isso, é a única verdade. C, eu juro que te amo. Por favor acredite em mim.

"Eu não posso." Ela murmurou com a voz entrecortada, enquanto mais lagrimas desciam.

"Eu entreguei tudo a você.Tudo. E você em troca, me usou do jeito mais sujo que eu poderia imaginar. "Sabe o que sinto quando me lembro daquela noite? Eu sinto por ter deixado que você me tocasse, nojo por ter te amando enquanto você apenas se divertia as minhas custas... Enquanto você cumpria essa maldita aposta."

"Não." Eu a interrompi. "Eu não te usei baby. Nada daquilo foi fingimento, eu nunca faria isso com você." sussurrei " Essa- essa aposta foi antes de eu te conhecer, antes que eu me apaixonasse por você....Por favor, acredite baby, eu juro que te amo. Eu faria qualquer coisas para te provar._Qualquer coisa por você. Qualquer coisas._

O barulho de salto alto batendo contra o asfalto me fez olhar para trás e observar uma Leah totalmente desequilibrada andando em nossa direção, tropeçando em algumas raízes de arvores, e totalmente molhada, carregando uma bolsa de couro nas mãos.

Uma onda de terror preencheu toda minha alma, como se eu tivesse tendo uma premonição.

"Leah." Nessie suspirou alto, enquanto Leah chegava perto o bastante para que eu observasse que havia lagrimas em seu rosto também... E ainda pior, observar seus olhos cheios de ira.

" O que está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei sem afrouxar meu aperto no braço de Nessie.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui." Ela repetiu, com a voz cheia de ironia e se aproximando ainda mais. "Sabe Jake, eu já estou farta dessa palhaçada."Ela disse segurando a pequena bolsa em uma das mãos e apontando a outra para mim."será que era tão difícil cumprir sua palavra comigo. Você só tinha que fode-la, não se apaixonar por ela!"

"Leah, dê o fora daqui..."

"Dar o fora?" Ela me interrompeu. " Quem você pensa que é para me tratar assim?" a pergunta soou pela floresta e eu tremi com uma pequena brisa eu passou por meu corpo encharcado. "Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim, Jake...Eu pensei que você faria qualquer coisa por mim. E de repente eu percebo que você é apenas mais um dos que queriam apenas me enganar."

Outro barulho surgiu no meio do nada, e de repente Sue apareceu bem atrás de sua filha.

"Leah, ninguém quer te enganar..." Sue disse olhando assustada para nós e tocando o ombro de Leah, que se afastou e olhou para ela com raiva. "Largue isso Leah, por favor." Sue pediu olhando para a bolsa de coro nas mãos da filha.

"Eu nunca pude confiar em ninguém...Droga Jake, se eu tivesse te ouvido naquela noite... Eu realmente pensei que você se importasse."

"Você esta fora de si...." Eu murmurei para ela.

"Mas não."Ela gritou se afastando ainda mais. " Eu me enganei não é..." Leah gritava alto demais. " Por que ela? Por que você a escolheu? Eu já sei... foi por que ela conseguiu escapar, não é? É por que ela não sentiu a dor de ser olhada com nojo...de se sentir enojada depois de ter sido abusada, uma, duas , e de novo, e de novo...Até que eles estivessem fartos de você...Eu sinto muito... não era isso que eu sonhava para mim...." Ela disse enquanto lagrimas desciam por sua face com mais força. " E Jake, eu não agüentarei vê-la se saindo bem nessa também."

"Leah amor, por favor se acalme." Sue disse tentando se aproximar.

Havia algo de muito errado com a voz de Sue. "Sue vá para casa." Eu disse tentando acalmar a situação;

"Jake, ela esta com a maldita arma de seu pai." Sue finalmente disse apontando para a bolsa de coro na ao de Leah.

Eu estava preste a falar mais alguma coisa, quando Leah puxou uma arma brilhante de dentro da bolsa, apontando-a para sua própria mãe, que soltou um berro alto.

"Leah, largue isso..." Eu pedi a ela. Mas Leah apenas se virou para mim e apontou a arma para Nessie.

"OMG" Nessie gritou enquanto Leah sorria diabolicamente.

"Eu não irei sozinha_, C_." Ela sussurrou olhando para Nessie.

"Larga essa merda." Eu pedi colocando Nessie ainda mais perto de mim.

"Cala a boca Jake." Ela gritou. " Se você não vai ficar comigo... também não ficará com ela."

"Largue isso Leah." Sue gritou rouca.

Leah mantinha a arma apontada na direção de Nessie. Como se a qualquer momento ela fosse disparar um tiro contra seu peito e mata-la ali, diante de meus olhos, diante do meu coração que batia frenético contra meu peito.

Eu já não sentia minha mão agarrada ao braço de Nessie, já não sentia mais nada, somente o medo de perde –la.

Mas uma vez os segundos se arrastaram, como se aquela cena pertencesse a um filme em câmera lenta, como se cada detalhe se tornasse mais radiante e torturante ao mesmo tempo. Era como se tudo estivesse parado: O som rouco de um gemido irrompendo do peito de Nessie, o choro sentido de Sue, um sorriso de Leah e o disparo alto da arma em suas mãos. Tudo lento o bastante para que eu pudesse observar atentamente.

O disparo talvez tenha sido alto o bastante para ser ouvido de dentro da casa, eu não sabia dizer. Tão pouco sabia dizer o quanto doía, já que eu não era capais de sentir a dor.Não mais.

Naqueles segundos eu tinha tomado uma decisão única, sem poderia perde-la para sempre, sem ao menos dizer o quanto eu amava, ou simplesmente poderia provar o tamanho do meu amor.A primeira opção não era tão atraente quanto a segunda, então obviamente, eu não tive escolha a não ser tomar a frente de Nessie e protege-la da bala que fora destinada para -a romper a pele do meu peito, e logo depois o êxtase tomando conta do meu corpo.

"Não." Eu podia ouvir ao longe. Eram os gritos de Nessie, enquanto eu tinha a impressão de que suas mãos estavam em meu rosto, acariciando-o e me confortando para a morte.

Eu iria morrer, não iria?

Talvez.

Eu sorri diante daquela situação, sorri ao observar seu rosto entrar no meu campo de visão e notar que minhas costas estavam contra a grama ú ao observa-la tocando novamente em mim.

"Não, não, não. Por favor, Jake não me deixe." Ela gritava enquanto lagrimas preenchiam seus olhos vermelhos.

Eu estava feliz, eu morreria com seu perdão e talvez com o seu amor.

Não poderia haver felicidade maior do que essa.

"Eu te amo." Fora o meu ultimo pensamento.

Nessie POV Musica do post: Broken -Seether and Amy Lee

http://www**(PONTO)**youtube**(PONTO)**com/watch?v=CoUOrLe4vlY

As imagens passavam como um borrão dentro da minha mente: A aposta, o perdão e o junto, como se fosse uma enorme bola de neve, crescendo mais e mais pelo caminho e se preparando para me atropelar, acabando comigo.

"wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Ela havia tido êxito, eu estava acabada.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Eu tinha chorado junto ao corpo inerte de Jake, quando ele tomou o meu lugar naquele instante crucial.Nós não podíamos fugir... Eu sabia que Leah faria, e ela o fez.

"You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore"

"_Por favor, acredite baby, eu juro que te amo. Eu faria qualquer coisas para te provar... qualquer coisa por você. Qualquer coisas._ Suas palavras me faziam chorar ainda , ele faria qualquer coisa por mim...Até morrer em meu lugar.

_"The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to_  
_fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

Eu olhei para o outro lado da sala de espera do hospital nesse instante, observando as lagrimas grossas nos olhos de Billy caírem como as minhas caiam.

Ele estava sido avisado por Sue do que estava acontecendo no momento em que correra de dentro daquela da casa, e logo depois fora avisado novamente do que tinha acontecido pelo próprio barulho do tinha corrido até nos encontrar e tinha se ajoelhado, como eu, ao lado do filho.

Leah havia soltado a arma quando percebeu o que tinha feito, caindo no chão molhado e tremendo com a visão do sangue escuro que saia do peito de Jake.

"Não." Sue parecia rezar em choque.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away '"

"Não me abandone." Eu murmurava para ele, sentindo a chuva fria cair em cima da minha cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos ficavam cobertas pelo sangue quente dele." Por favor." Eu pedi ao segurar seu rosto de beijar sua boca, enquanto Billy se desesperava e gritava por socorro ao telefone.

A ambulância não tinha demorado, mas eu não consegui deixa-lo quando os médicos insistiram em retira-lo de perto de mim.

"_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away '"_

Todos podiam escutar meus gritos, meu choro.Não havia ninguém naquele lugar que não soubesse o quanto eu queria morrer se assim acontecesse com ele. E foi no momento em que me colocaram dentro da ambulância com Jake que eu desmaiei.

Acordei deitada em uma cama de não sabia como havia chegado até a cama do hospital, também não sei se me deitei por vontade própria ou se tinham me imposto aquilo.

Não me lembrava de mais nada, a não ser o " Eu te amo." Que ele tinha me dito antes de desmaiar em meu colo, com seu peito sangrando e os olhos marejados.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone"

"Eu também te amo." Eu murmurei naquele momento, para mim mesma antes de ingressar em um estado catatônico, aé de mim, completamente desacordada, quando uma mulher de brando adentrou o quarto e olhou diretamente em meus olhos.

"You've gone away  
You don´t feel me here, anymore"

"Tenho noticias para você."

.

.

.

.

_**Cinco meses depois.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

**Jake POV**

Musica do post: (**I'm yours - The script)**

http://www**(PONTO)**youtub**(PONTO)**.com/watch?v=3zl7KaGzYxs

Eu sentia uma ligeira dormência no meu peito, podia sentir também os vestígios de um doce aroma no o cheiro dela.

Eu senti meus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso tímido quando o cheiro se tornou mais intenso, e me imaginei junto dela mais uma vez, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho ruim.

Não pude deixar de observar a sensação de uma pequena mão sobre meu rosto, acariciando-me enquanto eu mantinha meus olhos fechados.

Talvez eu estivesse no céu. Talvez eu tivesse sido perdoado e finalmente estivesse no céu.

Tomei coragem e abri meus olhos lentamente, tomando cuidado com a luz fraca que vinha de algum lugar por ali.

De repente havia alguém em meu campo de visão, sorrindo.

"Ness." Eu sussurrei, quase silenciosamente.

"Estou aqui... _nós estamos aqui_." A voz dela me respondeu, enquanto tudo entrava em foco e estivesse observando seu rosto perto do meu.

Havia um barulho baixo preenchendo a ambiente, um pequeno: _Bip...Bip...Bip..._

"Eu estou no céu." Eu disse com a voz fraca, olhando em seus olhos brilhantes e sorrindo para mim mesmo.

"Você não esta morto Jake." Ela disse voltando a acariciar meu rosto. " Está no hospital." Observou, enquanto o cheiro de éter se misturava ao cheiro doce que emanava dela, me fazendo lembrar o quanto eu odiava hospitais. "Aquela bala atingiu seu pulmão...Mas não foi o bastante para te matar."

"O tiro." Eu me lembrava agora. Lembrava de ter entrado na frente dela naquele momento, e livrado-a da morte.

"Está me enganando." Eu murmurei ao observar seu rosto.

"Não." Ela disse junto com um sorriso. "Estamos vivos e eu te amo." Pude sentir meu coração bater forte naquele momento, e constatei que realmente estava vivo, assim com a maquina ao meu lado também provava.

"Me perdoe." Eu falei sentindo meu coração bater ainda mais forte. " Por favor, baby, me perdoe..

"Eu já te perdoei." Ela sussurrou,interrompendo-me e aproximando nossos rostos, antes de unir nossos lábios em um beijo cálido. "Não tenho duvidas de que me até diria que morrer por mim seria muito....Mas,eu te amo, e amo ainda mais por ter lutado por tanto tempo para ficar _conosco_.

" Eu morreria por você infinitas vezes." Sussurrei sendo sincero. "Não me importaria, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la nunca mais...Eu morreria por você."

" Eu te amo tanto." Ela sussurrou sorrindo calidamente. " Esperei tempo de mais..."

"Tanto tempo?" Eu questionei.

"Você ficou em coma, Jake." Ela disse brevemente. " Ficou em coma por cinco meses."

"Cinco meses." Repeti para mim mesmo antes de voltar a olhar em seus olhos. "Leah?"

O sorriso no rosto de Nessie se fechou por alguns segundos. " Sue finalmente concordou em encarar o problema e a internou em uma clinica... Ela estava fora de si Jake...Na verdade o juiz determinou que ela cumprisse a _pena _na clinica. Ela quase te matou, e não sairia dessa sem receber o que merecia."

"Ela está presa." Eu afirmei diante daqueles fatos. "Eu sabia que isso iria longe de mais."

"Eu sinto muito por isso." Ela disse sorrindo brevemente. "Mais apesar de odiá-la, eu também tenho que agradece-la".

"Do que esta falando?" Eu perguntei, tendo força o suficiente para levar a minha mão até sai face, e acariciar o local.

"_Nós estamos felizes em te ter de volta, baby_".Ela sussurrou me dando mais um beijo suave. " Pensei que nunca mais o teria acordado...Fiquei com medo de que tivéssemos que enfrentar tudo _sozinhas_..._Nós_ te amamos tanto..."

"Nós?" Eu sussurrei interrompendo suas palavras.

Nessie pegou minha mão direita e a guiou até sua barriga, que não estava em meu campo de visão, colocando-a em cima do inchaço que existia ali. "Eu estou grávida ." Ela sussurrou com lagrimas nos olhos, enquanto eu sentia algo ali se mexer. "É uma menina."

"Deus".Eu respirei fundo ao perdeu um batimento do meu coração, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de água, enquanto ela sorria e distribuía beijos pelo meu rosto. "Seus pais, e Billy.Vão me ..."

"Não se preocupe com isso." Ela disse . "Não já sabem o que você fez por nós." Havia tristeza em sua voz, mais também havia esperança.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse a ela, sentindo a lagrima molhar meu rosto. " Amo as duas."

"Nós também te amamos." Ela respondeu chorando de emoção. " Para sempre."

" Você é e sempre ser´as a única coisa certa em minha vida" Eu sussurrei ao beija-la mais uma vez. "Para sempre."

Eu sorri contra seus labios, sabendo que aquilo tudo poderia ser um sonho, ou talvez um deliro dentro da minha só de sentia-la ali eu poderia jurar que a tinha novamente, e que aquele não era o nosso fim, mas sim o nosso recomeço.

_"Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu quebrara a única regra que me fora imposta, eu havia me apaixonado por ela."_

**Fim.**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**N/A**: Precisa dizer que eu to chorando?

Acho que não né!

Bom, pra começar, eu quero agradecer a cada um de vocês que leu, torceu e tudo mais junto comigo nessa to muito feliz de te-la completado, e de ter escrito uma Nessie/Jake, já que eu não vou muito com a cara do mesmo.

Espero que eu tenha feito a vontade de vocês – SIM eu ia matar o Jake no final-. Espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês amem o final tanto quanto eu e COMENTEM MUITO. Sim, comentem, é muito importante para mim.!

Amo vocês guys!

Obs: Quero agradecer do fundo do coração a ajuda que a **Kaah Culen** e a **Ingrid Cristine** me deram com as musicas. **Ingrid Cristine**, minha beta linda, que me ajudou nos textos e "enviadou" comigo nas partes mais emocionantes. Te amoo BETA!!!

Obrigada a todos que responderam as perguntas, me ajudando a descobrir o que fazer e aumentando a tensão dos caps! OBRIGADOOO!

.

.

.

.

.

**N/b**:hehe quem morreu ai ?eu morri de chorar,bem eu já desconfiava que essa leah era louca mesmo,ela que tinha que ter levado o tiro,own como pode ser ?a cada dia eu me apaixono mais por esse Jacob não quer que essa fic acabe nunca =/

Own a Nessie engravidou*-*

Quero dizer que fiquei muiitoo,mais muito feliz em poder betar essa fic,foi umas das hitorias mais fofas que eu já li Jakeness,vamos torcer para ter um epilogo né?

Beijos ;*


End file.
